WWE Big Brother 16
by DJ Greatness
Summary: 11 houseguests compete to see who will be the next WWE Superstar/Diva 5 males 7 females but 4 of the houseguests are current WWE Superstars or Divas will compete for 500,000. Anything Can Happen! Eddie,Domino, Dallas, Kaci, Brooke, Taylor, Anna, John Cena, Daniel Bryan,The Bella Twins and WWE Champion Randy Orton
1. The Beginning

Ok guys I need 13 ocs for my new WWE Big Brother fic so here are the rules.

Name First/Last

Age 19-30

Background

Relationship Status

What do you look like

Gender-

Pet Peeve

3 reasons for wanting being on the show.

How would you impact the house?

Attitude

A/N just either put your OCs in the review section or PM me. Later. Here's mine

Name- Eddie

Age- 23

Background- DJ for Club Hush

Relationshup Status- Single

What do you look like?- Very muscular have a bald fade and African American.

Gender- Male

Pet Peeve- Hate fake people

3 reasons- love the show love WWE and just want something to do.

Impact on the house- I would be a competitor.

Attitude- nice outgoing guy and treat others with respect.


	2. WWE Big Brother 16 Episode 1

Anna as Debwood- 1999

Taylor as wweanddegrassi

Brooke Marie as randyortonfanforeva

Kaci Banks as californiadreamsx3

Dallas as nxtfan123

Domino as jojoker boy

Eddie as DJ Greatness

Julie Chen- "Good evening everyone welcome to WWE Big Brother 16."

Julie- "Tonight 11 people will enter this house who will have a chance to realize their dream and become a WWE Superstar or Diva."

Julie- "But what they don't know is that 4 of the house guests will be current WWE Superstars/Divas that will be competing for $500.000."

Julie- "And…

Glass then shatters.

Julie-" Excuse me sir may i….."

Austin then gives the Stunner to Julie Chen.

Austin- "First of all shut up you little mealy mouth bitch and if there's any one that's gonna host WWE Big Brother then it's gonna be Stone Cold Steve Austin!"

Austin-"Security get this piece of crap off of my stage."

Security then drags the lifeless Chen off the stage.

Austin- "Now back to the matter at hand let's meet the 7 houseguests Eddie, Kaci, Taylor, Dallas, Domino, Anna and Brooke."

Austin- "Now Stone Cold doesn't want to waste time on his show so all you jackasses just enter the damn house."

The 7 houseguests then enter the Big Brother House.

Taylor- "Wow!"

Kaci- "This is sweet!"

**Confessions**

**Eddie- "Around the house was all these WWE memorabilia and classic items man this is a true WWE house."**

**Taylor-"This is an amazing experience to be in The Big Brother house and have a chance to be a WWE Diva I'm totally speechless right now."**

**Dallas-"When I first entered the house the only thing I paid attention to was the ladies because I have no girl waiting for me back home so ladies I'm single and ready to mingle."**

**Confessions end.**

The houseguests then make it to the living room.

Kaci- "Well everyone I'm Kaci Banks I'm 20 years old and I'm a bartender and it's best to get on my good side because I can turn into a pretty mean bitch at the second."

**Anna's confession.**

**Anna-"I don't like the way that Kaci thinks that she's the bad ass of the house and giving everyone warning to get on her good side. I have a bad feeling about her.**

**Anna's confession ends**

Taylor- "Well my name is Taylor Ryan and I'm 27 and I'm a Louisiana girl and I'm here because I want to be a Diva and start a new chapter in my life."

Anna-"Well my name's Anna and I'm 24 year old and I work at Shannon More's Gas Chamber tattoo shop as a receptionist and I really have a problem with people who act cocky and think they're better then everyone."

Brooke- "My name's Brooke Marie and I'm also 20 and I'm a professional dancer and I'm a risk taker and I want to be a WWE Diva."

Dallas- "Hey ladies and dudes my name's Dallas and I'm here to have a good time and be a WWE Superstar and hopefully make all of you girls' dreams come true."

**Girls' Confession**

**Anna- Dallas and me?" (Anna pretends to gag.)**

**Taylor-"Dallas is alright but is definitely not my type."**

**Kaci- "These girls might be blind and stupid but I'm not Dallas is really hot!"**

**Brooke- "Sorry Dalls you may be cute but you a little arrogant and a little tiny bit of a jackass."**

**Girls confession ends. **

Domino- My real name's Mark but call me Domino and I been training to be a wrestler. I'm 19 and from Las Vegas and being a WWE superstar will mean the world to me."

Meanwhile Eddie'e focus wasn't on Domino but somethingelse.

Domino- "Uh dude?" Domino said tapping Eddie and snapping him back into reality.

Eddie "Oh sorry."

Eddie- "Uh my name's Eddie and I've been a WWE fan ever since I was born and I been doing some DJing at Club Hush for at least a year and I'm here to fulfill my lifelong destiny."

**Eddie's confession**

**Eddie- Man i was ready to introduce myself but then I saw her beauty and I don't know man I gotta focus on this game."**

**Eddie's confession ends**

Dallas- "So this all the houseguests?"

Then Austin appeared on the screen.

Austin- "How you sons of bitches doing?"

Everyone- "Good Steve."

Austin- well good ol Stone Cold has a twist for this game and it will be revealed right now."

The door opened and it was WWE Superstars John Cena, Daniel Bryan and The Bellas.

Domino- Oh Sh*T"

Austin-" Oh Sh*T is right those 4 are competing but for $500.000 and well head your asses to the back because the H.O.H completion begins right now!"

Once the houseguests headed out to the back they was a wrestling ring with a case hanging from above.

Austin- well houseguests in that case is the H.O.H key and well you gotta fight each other to get that key like I said This is WWE not some damn Reality show so let's get this started!"

All of the houseguest then began to fight each other. Kaci on Anna, Bellas on Taylor and Brooke, John on Domino, Bryan on Eddie and Dallas just watching.

It was an all out brawl and then Dallas runs to the ring and begins to climb the ladder.

Once Dallas got half way up everyone was in the ring.

All the houseguests then grabbed Dallas and tosses him out of the ring and then resumes the brawl.

Taylor and Kaci were brawling in the ring but The Bellas jumps Taylor and sends her into the ring post.  
Eddie then began to climb the ladder and almost about to take down the case but saw "**Her"** hurting on the outside.

Eddie then climbs down the ladder and checks on her on the outside.

Eddie-" You alright?"

Her- "No my arm's killing me."

Meanwhile Anna and Kaci were brawling on the ladder but Kaci then gets the advantage.

Kaci- "Go down bitch!"

Kaci then knocks Anna down but Anna then takes Kaci's legs and pulls her under therums of the ladder.

Anna then begins to climb the ladder and reaches the briefcase.

Austin- Anna is the first H.O.H of the season!"

Anna- "Yes!"

**Who will Anna nominate for Eviction?**

**Who's the girl that Eddie has an eye for?**

**What's the deal with Kaci liking Dallas**

**Tune in next time on Episode 2 of WWE Big Brother 16**

**A/N guys let me know what you think of your characters and let me in on your opinions.**

**Peace.**

**From DJ Greatness**


	3. WWE Big Brother 16 Episode 2

Anna as Debwood- 1999

Taylor as wweanddegrassi

Brooke Marie as randyortonfanforeva

Kaci Banks as californiadreamsx3

Dallas as nxtfan123

Domino as jojoker boy

Eddie as DJ Greatness

Austin- "Welcome back to WWE Big Brother 16 now last time Anna won the first H.O.H of the summer which was brutal and if fans think the rest will be good ol funny laughing competitions then you pretty damn stupid and….."

A Stage hand walks on the stage.

Austin- "What the hell do you want?"

Stagehand-"Uh Steve here's your lines."

Austin- Lines?! Ok here's one I don't need to read no goddamn lines so get the hell off the stage before I open up a can of whoop ass on your sorry ass."

Stagehand- "I don't think that's in the script."

Austin then clobbers the Stagehand and begins to stomp on him Stone Cold style.

Austin then tosses the stagehand off the stage.

Austin- "Now that's out of the….."

Austin then looks straight at the camera.

Austin- "Don't start counting me down and if you keep doing… I just told your ass to stop counting me down!"

Austin then goes behind the camera and all that's heard is screams.

Person- "No please Mr. Stone Cold!"

Austin= "Shut up you little…bitch!"

Austin then walks back on the stage with a beer on his hand.

Austin- "This show doesn't need a damn introduction so start the damn show."

**Kaci's confessions**

**Kaci- Now that Anna's H.o.H I have a pretty good feeling that she will put me on the block so I have to show Anna that I more of an ally then an enemy.**

**Kaci's confessions ends**

The camera then shows Kaci walking into Anna's H.O.H room.

Kaci- "Hey Anna you got a minute?"

Anna- "Yeah"

Kaci- "I just wanted to say that congrats on having H.O.H and you need to get the strongest person out of this house."

Anna- "Well who you suppose is a threat?"

Kaci- "The Bellas, Dallas, and Brooke."

Anna- "Well I think about your option."

Kaci- "Alright."

**Anna's confession**

**Anna- "Now I may not like Kaci but she's got a point those 4 are the top threats to the house and 2 of them will only get $500.000 if they win I might have to think this out."**

**Anna's confession end.**

Domino then walks into the house and finds Eddie

Domino- "Eddie can I talk to you for a sec?"

Eddie- "Sure."

Domino- "Now hear me out you and me are here to be a WWE Superstar while 4 of them just competing for the money."

Eddie- Where you're going with this?"

Domino- "I say that if one of us gets H.O.H next week then we should put up the Superstars."

Eddie- "Sounds like a plan my man."

**Eddie's confession.**

**Eddie- "I'm liking this whole alliance with me and Domino but now I got to start some recruiting for more soldiers to join us."**

**Eddie's confession ends.**

Eddie then walks off into the living room where he sees **"Her." **Sitting on the couch holding her injured shoulder.

Eddie- "Hey Taylor."

Taylor- Hey Eddie."

Eddie- "So how's your shoulder doing?"

Taylor- "It's hurts like hell but I'll live."

Eddie- "Yeah I was concern when you were in pain."

Taylor- "Concern?"

Eddie- "Uh oh that um it's just that um,,,

Taylor- "Relax Eddie it's fine."

The conversation didn't last long as The Bella Twins came in.

Nikki- "Well Brie look what we have here 2 losers falling in love."

Taylor- "Look can you guys just leave us alone?"

Brie- "Well look here you're nothing but trash to us."

Taylor- "Trash? Look who's talking you probably been with all the superstars in WWE even John Laurnetis."

**Brooke's confession**

**Brooke- While I was trying to sleep I hear some arguing downstairs so I'm gonna see what it is."**

**Brooke's confession ends.**

Brooke- "What the hell is going on here?"

Nikki- "None of your business skank."

Brooke- "What did you just call me?"

Nikki- "Skank S-K-A-N-K can't you spell bitch?!

Brooke- "I'm gonna show you bitch!"

Brooke and Nikki then begin fighting but was quickly interrupted by Austin.

Austin – "Hold the hell up!"

Everyone then froze

Austin- "Now as much as I want to see a fight but there's no way that It's gonna happening because if it happens then I have no problem stomping a mudhole in each one of you girls Understand?."

Everyone- Yes…

Austin- "What?"

Everyone- Yes Aus….."

Austin- "What?"

Everyone- "YES AUSTIN!"

Austin then disappears from the screen.

Brie- This ain't over yet bitches!"

Brooke- "Yeah just keep on walking!"

Eddie- Hey mind if I see you two for a sec?"

Brooke- "Alright."

Eddie, Brooke and Taylor walk to the outside.

Brooke- "What is it Eddie?"

Eddie- "Well Domino and I started an alliance to get rid of the WWE superstars as quick as possible and make it to the final two."

Brooke- "Well what does it have to do with us?"

Eddie- "Well it'll be pretty cool if both of you girls joined us."

Brooke and Taylor thought for a moment.

Taylor/Brooke- "Alright we're in."

**Eddie's confession**

**Eddie- Yes now I have two hot girls with me I mean in the alliance they both are pretty hot and oh noo now I'm falling for two girls but right now it's about surviving in this game."**

**Eddie's confession ends.**

**Anna's confession**

**Anna- Today I have to nominate 2 people for eviction today Kaci is a possibility but she was right about getting the top threats out first but she's a major threat herself."**

**Anna's confession ends**

Anna- "Hey everybody it's time for the nomination ceremony."

Everyone then walked in.

Anna- "I don't wanna waste no time so I'm gonna get this thing started."

Anna pulls out the first key.

Anna- "Brooke you are safe."

Brooke- "Thanks Anna."

Brooke pulls out the second key.

Brooke- "Taylor you are safe."

Taylor-"Thanks."

Taylor pulls out the third key.

Taylor- "Domino you are safe."

Domino pulls out the forth key.

Domino "Eddie you are safe."

Eddie then pulls out the fifth key.

Eddie- "Dallas you are safe."

Dallas pulls out the sixth key.

Dallas- "John you are safe."

John pulls out the seventh key.

John- "Daniel you are safe."

Daniel pulls out the final key.

Daniel- "Kaci you are safe."

Kaci accepts her key.

Anna- "I've nominated you Brie and you Nikki for eviction you both are pretty good threats and one of you has to go the nomination ceremony has been adjourned."

**Brie and Nikki's confession**

**Brie- "Well wwe nominated it's no biggie well if this bitch Anna wants a war well she's got one.**

**Nikki- "Anna we coming for you."**

**Brie/Nikki- "Loser!"**

**Brie and Nikki's confession ends.**

**Kaci's confession**

**Kaci- "Good job Anna it's time for one of those Barbie doll bitches to hit the road."**

**Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save Brie or Nikki?**

**Find out next time on WWE Big Brother 16.**


	4. WWE Big Brother 16 Episode 3

Anna as Debwood- 1999

Taylor as wweanddegrassi

Brooke Marie as randyortonfanforeva

Kaci Banks as californiadreamsx3

Dallas as nxtfan123

Domino as jojoker boy

Eddie as DJ Greatness

Stagehand- "Where's Austin?"

Director- "I really don't…..

Austin appears in his signature truck.

Director- "Austin!

Austin- "What the hell you want?"

Director- "You cannot drive a pickup truck in the building!"

Austin then stuns the director.

Austin then looks straight at the stagehand.

Austin- "You have 7 seconds to run son."

Stagehand- "AAH!"

Austin- "This is Stone Cold's show and there aint a damn thing that anybody's gonna do about it!"

Back in the house.

Domino- "Yo Eddie can we talk for a sec?"

Eddie- "Domino what you're eating

Domino- "Spaghetti."

Eddie- "Can I have some?"

Domino-"NO!"

Eddie- "What's your problem?"

Eddie then bumps into Taylor.

Eddie- "Hey Taylor."

Taylor- "Hey Eddie do you um mind if I show you something?"

Eddie- "Sure."

Taylor then pulls a gold locket out of her pocket.

Eddie- "What's that?"

Taylor- "A locket my mom gave me when I born."

Eddie-"It's beautiful.

Taylor- "Yeah it is."

Eddie- "So are you."

Taylor- "Um.. we gotta meet up with Brooke and Domino to strategize right?"

Eddie- "Yeah.

Kaci- "Nice move Anna.

Anna- Thanks."

**Anna's confession **

**Anna**- **"Kaci did have a smart idea and yes maybe I don't like her but right now she's probably one of my only chances of making it to the finals and becoming a WWE Diva."**

**Anna's confession ends**

Anna- "So what happens if one of The Bellas get the Veto who should go up in one of their place?"

Kaci- "Maybe John or Dallas."

Anna- "That's not a bad idea."

Brie" Man I can't wait to get those bitches back."

Nikki "Defiantly."

Nikki then finds Taylor's gold locket.

Nikki- "Brie look what we have here?"

Brie- "What?"

Nikki- "Some bitch's jewelry."

Brie-"Let's take it."

Nikki-"Great idea sis Holla."

Austin- "Houseguests report to the living room now!"

The houseguests then report to the living room.

Austin- "If you having a good time in the house give me a Hell Yeah!"

Everybody-" Hell Yeah!"

Austin- "Everyone head outside now!"

The houseguests then head out to see a cage in the yard.

**Domino's confession**

**Domino- "When we headed outside all I see is three boxes and a cage all I know is is that I don't wanna be in it."**

**Domino's confession ends**

Austin-" Right now is The Power of Veto completion."

Austin- "The people competing in for the Veto are the two nomines and The H.O.H and also Dallas, Brooke and Kaci."

**Eddie's confession.**

**Eddie- "This is great one of our alliance members are in this competition now all Brooke has to do is win and I hope that one of those Bellas don't get it.**

**Eddie's confession ends**

Austin- "The rules are pretty simple the keys to those boxes are hidden around the backyard in the boxes are 1 prize, 1 consequence and The Power of Veto and the completion begins now."

The six then scramble around the backyard.

**Brooke's confession**

**Brooke- "It's hell trying to find one of three keys in this huge ass backyard man unlike my day can't get worse."**

**Brooke's confession ends**

Dallas quickly finds the 1st key.

**Dallas's confession**

**Dallas- "Well I have the very first key and when I get to the cage I see the Bellas just standing there."**

**Dallas's confession ends.**

Dallas- "Well what do you beautiful ladies want?

Brie-"Well you of course."

While Brie was flirting with Dallas Nikki pickpockets him.

Nikki quickly climb the cage and grabs the first box.

Austin- "Nikki Bella grabs the first box.

**Domino's confession**

**Domino- "So Nikki gets the first box how stupid could Dallas be?"**

**Domino's confession ends**

Kaci then finds the 2nd key.

Kaci then climbs the cage and grabs the 2nd box.

Austin- "One last box left."

Brooke then finds the last key but is quickly stopped by Dallas with a clothesline.

Dallas- "Where you going?"

As Dallas went for the key Brooke gives him a low blow and quickly climbs the cage and takes down the final box.

Domino- "Yes!"

Domino, Eddie, Brooke and Taylor then entered the house.

Eddie- "You did it Brooke you're the man!"

Brooke-"Man?"

Eddie-"I mean woman."

Domino- "Hey we gotta come up with a name for ourselves."

Eddie-"Good idea."

Domino- "How about The Future?"

Eddie- "Awesome name."

Taylor- "Totally."

Austin- "it's time to head back outside now!"

Austin- "Alright Twin 1 open your box."

Nikki- "It's Nikki."

Austin- "Nikki Nicole I don't give a rat's ass just open the damn box."

Nikki opened the box only to get sprayed with beer.

Nikki- "AAH!"

Austin- "Guess that's the consequence box."

Austin- "Now Brooke, Kaci please open your boxes together."

Kaci's box revealed to be the prize while Brooke had the Power of Veto.

Austin- "Congrats Brooke you are the New Power of Veto."

**Brooke's confession**

**Brooke- "Yes! I'm have The Power of Veto The Future is on the rise!"**

**Brooke's confession ends**

Domino- "That's what I'm talking about."

Taylor enters her room to find her gold locket but she couldn't find it.

Taylor-"Hey Eddie."

Eddie-"Yeah Taylor."

Taylor-"Yeah you seen my gold locket?"

Eddie-"No not since you shown it to me."

Brie-"You mean this pretty locket."

Taylor-"Give it back."

Nikki-"Uh No and what are you going to do about it?"

Taylor then spears Nikki and slaps Brie and snatches her locket back.

Eddie- "Come on Taylor let's go!"

Eddie then grabs Taylor and takes her outside.

Eddie- "Taylor you can't let them get to you."

Taylor-"I'm sorry they just make me sick!"

Eddie-"Well one of them's going home next week and it's all that matters."

Taylor- "You're right Eddie."

Austin- "Hey Kaci."

Kaci-"Yeah Austin?"

Austin-"Report to the confession room."

Kaci reports there when she finds an envelope.

Kaci- "Dear Kaci since you won the prize in the Veto Competition your gift is actually a punishment for someone in the house you can make them either sit them out of the next H.O.H competition or make them wear a stupid costume for a week."

Kaci- I think I have to sit out John for the H.o.H competition."

**Kaci's confession**

**Kaci- "The reason I sat John out of The next H.O.H competition is because he's totally a major threat of winning and he's Super Cena. Lame."**

**Kaci's confession ends**

Brooke- "Everyone it's time for the Veto meeting."

Everyone then entered the living room.

Brooke- "After a long decision I have decided _NOT _ to use the Veto."

Brooke-"This Veto meeting has been adjourned."

**Domino's confession**

**Domino-"My plan is working to perfection now all I got to worry about is getting the rest of the superstars out and along with The Future make it to The Final 4."**

**Domino's confession ends**

**Who will be evicted from the house Brie or Nikki?**

**Plus Who will be the new Head of Household?**

**It all happens next time of WWE Big Brother 16.**


	5. WWE Big Brother 16 Episode 4

Anna as Debwood- 1999

Taylor as wweanddegrassi

Brooke Marie as randyortonfanforeva

Kaci Banks as californiadreamsx3

Dallas as nxtfan123

Domino as jojoker boy

Eddie as DJ Greatness

Austin- "Tonight the first perdon in the Big Brother house will be eliminated and due to some dumb ass reasons I will have a co-host for Big Brother so get your ass out here whoever you are."

Vickie-"EXCUSE ME!"

Austin-"Oh HELL NO!"

Vickie-"Mr McMahon appointed me as the co-host for Big Brother 16 so we going to be working together."

Austin-"Vickie remind me to kick Vince's old ass once this show is done."

Vickie-"Whatever stupid drunk."

Austin-"Piss off old bitch."

Vickie-"Whatever welcome to Big Brother 16!"

Austin-"I envy the houseguests."

Vickie-"Why?"

Austin-"They don't have to be stuck out here with a ugly she-male."

Vickie-"What?!"

Austin-"It's obvious no one has proved that you're a woman."

Vickie-"I'm all woman tell that to my ex's. :

Austin-"They thought until they went down on you."

Austin- "Let's start the show."

**John's confession**

**John- "So my and Bryan's girls are on the block and one of them is going home so warning to all houseguests now we're coming for you and we're going smash your pathetic little dreams."**

**John's confession ends.**

Domino goes to Eddie's room.

Eddie-What's up man?"

Domino-"This is the most awesome plan I ever came up with."

Eddie-"Yeah man and guess what?"

Domino-"What?"

Eddie-"John or Daniel gonna target Anna and we'll be in the clear."

Domino-"So what about the H.o.H completion?"

Eddie-"If one of us four get it then we put up John and Daniel."

Domino-"Good Idea but if one of us doesn't get it then we have to pass it on to someone else."

Eddie-"Like Kaci or Dallas."

Domino-"Yeah man."

**Domino- "The reason I'm telling Kaci and Dallas about my plan to get John and Daniel on the block next so one of them targets either of them and The Future's hands are clean."**

**Domino's confession ends.**

Vickie-"Houseguests please report to the living room."

**Eddie's confession**

**Eddie-"Oh no please do not tell me that's Vickie Guerrero's voice please don't!"**

**Eddie's confession ends**

The Houseguests enter the living room to see Vickie on the screen.

Everyone-"NO!"

Vickie-"Oh Yes I'm the new Co-Host of Big Brother 16."

Domino-"I feel bad for Austin."

Vickie-"Anyway tonight's the first eviction of the season."

Vickie- "Neither nominees can vote also the H.o.H can vote only in the event of a tie so Kaci you're first.

Kaci enters the confession room.

Vickie-"Hey Kaci."

Kaci-"Hey Vickie."

Vickie-"Please cast your vote to evict."

Kaci-"I vote to evict Nikki."

Vickie- "Thanks Kaci."

Brooke then enters the room.

Vickie-"Hey Brooke."

Brooke-"Hi Vickie."

Vickie-"Please cast your vote to evict."

Brooke-"I vote to evict Nikki."

Vickie-"Thanks Brooke."

Dallas then enters the room.

Vickie-"Hey Dallas."

Dallas-"Hey Vickie."

Vickie-"Please cast your vote to evict."

Dallas-"I vote to evict Brie."

Vickie-"Thanks Dallas."

Taylor then enters.

Vickie-"Hey Taylor."

Taylor-"Hey Vickie."

Vickie-"Please cast your vote to evict."

Taylor-"I gladly vote to evict Nikki."

Vickie-"Thanks Taylor."

Domino then enters the room.

Vickie-"Hey Deuce."

Domino-"It's Domino."

Vickie-"Whatever to cast your vote to evict."

Domino-"I vote to evict Nikki."

Vickie-"Thanks."

Domino-"You're welcome Slut."

Eddie then enters the room.

Vickie-"Hello Eddie."

Eddie-"Hi Vicks."

Vickie- "It's just Vickie."

Eddie-"Ok Rickie."

Vickie-"IT"S VICKIE!"

Eddie-"Whatever I vote to evict Nikki."

Vickie-"Thanks."

Eddie-"Welcome Tranny."

John then enters the room.

Vickie-"Hey John."

John-"Hey Vickie."

Vickie-"Please cast your vote to evict."

John-"I vote to evict Brie."

Vickie-"Thanks John."

Daniel then enters the room.

Vickie-"Hey Daniel."

Daniel-"Hey Vickie."

Vickie-"Please cast your vote to evict."

Daniel-"I vote to evict Nikki."

Vickie-"Thanks."

Daniel then exits the room.

Vickie-Houseguests the votes are in whoever is evicted will have a few moments to gather the belongings…

Austin-"And Get The Hell Out!"

Vickie-"By a vote of 6 to 2 Nikki you are evicted from the Big Brother house."

Nikki-"Bye Brie."

Brie-"Bye Nikki."

Nikki-"Bye John."

John-"Bye Nikki."

Nikki-"Bye Daniel."

Daniel-"Bye Nikki."

Nikki-"The rest of you can go to hell."

Anna-"See you there bitch!"

Austin-"Houseguests report to the outside now!'

The houseguests then go outside to see 8 chains dangling.

Austin-"Houseguests this is the H.o.H competition the H.o.H cannot compete as well as John due to Kaci's punishment."

Vickie-"The rules are you have to hang on to the chain and whoever holds on the last will be the New H.o.H."

The houseguests then jump onto the 8 chains.

And then the chains start to swing.

Domino-"Oh Sh*t!"

And then it begins to rain.

The first to fall was Dallas.

Vickie-"Dallas you are eliminated."

Brie then falls second.

Vickie-"Brie you're eliminated."

**Taylor's confession**

**Taylor-"I'm trying so hard to hold on to this chain but with the rain is making the chain slippery and I'm trying to stay in this."**

**Taylor's confession e**nds

Taylor nearly slips from the chain.

Eddie-"Hold on Taylor."

Daniel then falls from the chain.

Vickie-"Daniel you're eliminated.

Daniel-"NO! NO! NO!"

Austin-"Shut it Goatface."

Daniel-"I AM NOT A GOATFACE!"

**Eddie's confession**

**Eddie- "So I'm swinging on this chain and I could feel some burning on my hands and I'm slipping from the chain and I looked at my hands and their cut but I'm going to try to hold on for as long as I can."**

**Eddie's confession ends.**

Eddie then falls.

Vickie-"Eddie you are eliminated."

Taylor-"Good job Eddie."

Austin-"Final Four."

Taylor then falls.

Vickie-"Taylor you are eliminated."

Kaci then falls off the chain.

Vickie-"Kaci you're eliminated."

Austin-"Final two!"

After 2 hours Domino then falls from the chain.

Vickie-"Domino you're eliminated."

Austin-"Congrats Brooke you are the new Head of Household."

**Brooke's confession**

**Brooke-"Yes H.o.H and P.o.V I'm on fire! And The Future is looking bright!"**

**Brooke's confession ends.**

Brooke-"Yes!"

Domino-"Congrats Brooke."

Brooke-"I can't believe this."

Brooke then surprisingly kisses Domino.

**Who will Brooke nominate for eviction?**

**What was with the kiss between Brooke and Domino?**

**How will Austin and Vickie Co-exist?**

**Find out next time on WWE Big Brother!**


	6. WWE Big Brother 16 Episode 5

Anna as Debwood- 1999

Taylor as wweanddegrassi

Brooke Marie as randyortonfanforeva

Kaci Banks as californiadreamsx3

Dallas as nxtfan123

Domino as jojoker boy

Eddie as DJ Greatness

Vickie-"Welcome back to WWE Big Brother 16!"

Austin-"Why the hell you say it like that?"

Vickie-"Like what?"

Austin-"Like a stupid ass kissing jackass wait that is you!"

Vickie-"Whatever Stone Cold let's just start the show."

Austin-"Whatever Herpes."

Vickie-"What the hell are you talking about?! I DON"T HAVE HERPES!"

Austin-"Vickie come on you been with Edge, Ziggler,Maddox, Laurnitis , Big Show and what's his name."

Vickie-"Eric Escobar and I didn't sleep with Laurnitis."

Austin-"You're always kissing his ass and he always give you what you wanted."

Vickie-"Drop dead Austin."

Austin-"Rather be dead than spend another minute with Vickie the prostitute."

Vickie-"EXCUSE ME?!"

Austin-"You heard me you been riding more superstars then the Merry- Go Round!"

Vickie-"What?!"

Austin-"First of all stop stealing my catchphrases and two stop acting like you're deaf so how about you just shut up and let Stone Cold run his show and I really don't care what you have to say because to me you're nothing and That's The Bottom Line because Stone Cold Said So!"

**Domino's confession**

**Domino-"It was great that Brooke won The H.o.H and it was better that she kissed me but after the kiss she ran off and I don't know what's her deal."**

**Domino's confession ends**

Taylor then visits Brooke's H.O.H room.

Taylor-"Brooke you're alright?"

Brooke-"Go away please."

Taylor-"Nope not until you tell me what was with the kiss between you and Domino?"

Brooke-"Alright I was caught up in the moment ok I was so happy that I won H.O.H and I was caught up in the moment Taylor."

Taylor-"So why don't you tell him?"

Brooke-"I don't wanna hurt his feelings and he might think I actually like him."

Taylor-"Well do you?"

Brooke-"Well yeah but only as a friend."

Eddie then visits Domino.

Eddie-"Domino you alright?"

Domino-'Why did Brooke kiss me?"

Eddie-"Who knows man but do you actually like her like that?"

Domino-"I mean she's cute and all that but she's just a friend for me I can't tell her that."

Eddie-"Why not?"

Domino-"The last time I had a relationship well long story."

Eddie-"What happened?"

Domino-"Never mind my bad love story anyway what's the deal with you and Taylor?"

Eddie-"Friends Domino we're just friends."

Domino-"You like Taylor."

Eddie-"What are you 5?"

Domino-"Yeah I am 5 and you like Taylor."

Eddie-"Whatever man."

**Brie's confession**

**Brie-"Ever since my sister was evicted I've been out for one person only Anna. She was the one that put my sister on the block so it's all her fault."**

**Brie's confession ends**

Brie then sneaks up behind Anna and shoves her to the ground.

Anna-"What the hell?"

Brie-"Shut up you little bitch!"

Brie tries to kick Anna but Anna moves out of the way and tackles down Brie and the two begin brawling which the houseguests ultimately had to break up.

Kaci then takes Anna into the other room.

Kaci- "What the hell just happen?"

Anna-"Brie tried to attack me and I have no idea what the hell I did to her."

**Anna's confession**

**Anna-"I don't knpw what Brie's deal was to attack me all I know is if she tries to attack me again she won't be so lucky."**

**Anna's confession ends**

**Kaci's confession**

**Kaci-"Now everyone knows I'm a competitor and I make smart moves now I gotta to see Brooke and tell her to put up Brie and Anna. The reason I say Anna is now that everyone's seeb the fight I firgue that everyone may want both of them out of here."**

**Kaci's confession ends**

Kaci then visits Brooke's H.O.H room.

Kaci-"Brooke can I talk to you for a sec?"

Brooke-"Sure."

Kaci-"So you know about the fight between Brie and Anna right?"

Brooke-"Yeah."

Kaci-"So I figure that they are both major threats to win this game and we need to get them out as soon as possible so I figured that you put both of them up and get Brie out of here and then when I get H.O.H we take out Anna next week."

Brooke-"Sounds like a smart plan so I think about it."

Kaci-"Think real good ok?"

Kaci then leaves the room.

**Brooke's confession**

**Brooke-"Kaci's plan sounds like a really good idea but I have to discuss this with The Future to see if I should go ahead with Kaci's plan."**

**Brooke's confession ends**

Brooke then meets up with Domino, Taylor and Eddie.

Brooke-"Guys Kaci came to me with this plan to put Brie and Anna on the block and it sounds like a good plan so what do you guys think?"

Eddie-"I think she's playing you once she gets H.O.H she might put you up on the block next week."

Taylor-"It probably will be a good idea."

Brooke-"Domino what do you think?"

Domino-"It sounds a little shady but do what you gotta do to won this game but it might be a bad idea so you should put Brie and John on the block,"

Brooke-"I think about it."

**Brooke's confession**

**Brooke-"Today is the nomination ceremony and I'm in a rock and a hard place Kaci wants me to put up Brie and Anna for eviction but The Future said that I should put up John and Brie up for Eviction I'm in a tough spot but at the end of the day it's my decision to make."**

**Brooke's confession ends.**

Brooke-"Houseguests it's time for the nomination ceremony."

The houseguest then surround the table.

Brooke then pulls out the first key.

Brooke-"Domino you are safe."

Domino-"Thanks Brooke."

Domino pulls out the second key.

Domino-"Taylor you are safe."

Taylor-"Thanks."

Taylor pulls out the third key.

Taylor-"Eddie you are safe."

Eddie-"Thanks."

Eddie pulls out the forth key.

Eddie-"Dallas you're safe."

Dallas then pulls out the fifth key.

Dallas-"Daniel you are safe."

Daniel pulls out the sixth key.

Daniel-"Kaci you are safe."

Kaci-"Thanks."

Kaci pulls out the seventh key.

Kaci-"Anna you are safe."

Brooke-"I nominated you John and you Nikki for eviction you two are huge major threats and you of you has to go."

Brooke-"This nomination ceremony has been adjourned,"

**Kaci-"No what are you thinking Brooke I said Anna and Brie now my only hope for getting Anna the hell out is either John or Nikki getting the Veto."**

**Kaci's confession ends.**

**Domino's confession**

**Domino-"Yes! Brooke did the right thing she put up John and Brie John I may not see you but I see your Fruity Pebbles ass walking out of that door."**

**Domino's confession ends.**

**Who will win The Power of Veto and will it be used to save either John or Nikki?**

**Find out next time on WWE Big Brother 16.**


	7. WWE Big Brother 16 Episode 6

Anna as Debwood- 1999

Taylor as wweanddegrassi

Brooke Marie as randyortonfanforeva

Kaci Banks as californiadreamsx3

Dallas as nxtfan123

Domino as jojoker boy

Eddie as DJ Greatness

Vickie-"Welcome back to WWE Big Brother 16!"

Austin-"Why the hell you say it like that?"

Vickie-"Like what?"

Austin-"Like a stupid ass kissing jackass wait that is you!"

Vickie-"Whatever Stone Cold let's just start the show."

Austin-"Whatever Herpes."

Vickie-"What the hell are you talking about?! I DON"T HAVE HERPES!"

Austin-"Vickie come on you been with Edge, Ziggler,Maddox, Laurnitis , Big Show and what's his name."

Vickie-"Eric Escobar and I didn't sleep with Laurnitis."

Austin-"You're always kissing his ass and he always give you what you wanted."

Vickie-"Drop dead Austin."

Austin-"Rather be dead than spend another minute with Vickie the prostitute."

Vickie-"EXCUSE ME?!"

Austin-"You heard me you been riding more superstars then the Merry- Go Round!"

Vickie-"What?!"

Austin-"First of all stop stealing my catchphrases and two stop acting like you're deaf so how about you just shut up and let Stone Cold run his show and I really don't care what you have to say because to me you're nothing and That's The Bottom Line because Stone Cold Said So!"

**Domino's confession**

**Domino-"It was great that Brooke won The H.o.H and it was better that she kissed me but after the kiss she ran off and I don't know what's her deal."**

**Domino's confession ends**

Taylor then visits Brooke's H.O.H room.

Taylor-"Brooke you're alright?"

Brooke-"Go away please."

Taylor-"Nope not until you tell me what was with the kiss between you and Domino?"

Brooke-"Alright I was caught up in the moment ok I was so happy that I won H.O.H and I was caught up in the moment Taylor."

Taylor-"So why don't you tell him?"

Brooke-"I don't wanna hurt his feelings and he might think I actually like him."

Taylor-"Well do you?"

Brooke-"Well yeah but only as a friend."

Eddie then visits Domino.

Eddie-"Domino you alright?"

Domino-'Why did Brooke kiss me?"

Eddie-"Who knows man but do you actually like her like that?"

Domino-"I mean she's cute and all that but she's just a friend for me I can't tell her that."

Eddie-"Why not?"

Domino-"The last time I had a relationship well long story."

Eddie-"What happened?"

Domino-"Never mind my bad love story anyway what's the deal with you and Taylor?"

Eddie-"Friends Domino we're just friends."

Domino-"You like Taylor."

Eddie-"What are you 5?"

Domino-"Yeah I am 5 and you like Taylor."

Eddie-"Whatever man."

**Brie's confession**

**Brie-"Ever since my sister was evicted I've been out for one person only Anna. She was the one that put my sister on the block so it's all her fault."**

**Brie's confession ends**

Brie then sneaks up behind Anna and shoves her to the ground.

Anna-"What the hell?"

Brie-"Shut up you little bitch!"

Brie tries to kick Anna but Anna moves out of the way and tackles down Brie and the two begin brawling which the houseguests ultimately had to break up.

Kaci then takes Anna into the other room.

Kaci- "What the hell just happen?"

Anna-"Brie tried to attack me and I have no idea what the hell I did to her."

**Anna's confession**

**Anna-"I don't knpw what Brie's deal was to attack me all I know is if she tries to attack me again she won't be so lucky."**

**Anna's confession ends**

**Kaci's confession**

**Kaci-"Now everyone knows I'm a competitor and I make smart moves now I gotta to see Brooke and tell her to put up Brie and Anna. The reason I say Anna is now that everyone's seeb the fight I firgue that everyone may want both of them out of here."**

**Kaci's confession ends**

Kaci then visits Brooke's H.O.H room.

Kaci-"Brooke can I talk to you for a sec?"

Brooke-"Sure."

Kaci-"So you know about the fight between Brie and Anna right?"

Brooke-"Yeah."

Kaci-"So I figure that they are both major threats to win this game and we need to get them out as soon as possible so I figured that you put both of them up and get Brie out of here and then when I get H.O.H we take out Anna next week."

Brooke-"Sounds like a smart plan so I think about it."

Kaci-"Think real good ok?"

Kaci then leaves the room.

**Brooke's confession**

**Brooke-"Kaci's plan sounds like a really good idea but I have to discuss this with The Future to see if I should go ahead with Kaci's plan."**

**Brooke's confession ends**

Brooke then meets up with Domino, Taylor and Eddie.

Brooke-"Guys Kaci came to me with this plan to put Brie and Anna on the block and it sounds like a good plan so what do you guys think?"

Eddie-"I think she's playing you once she gets H.O.H she might put you up on the block next week."

Taylor-"It probably will be a good idea."

Brooke-"Domino what do you think?"

Domino-"It sounds a little shady but do what you gotta do to won this game but it might be a bad idea so you should put Brie and John on the block,"

Brooke-"I think about it."

**Brooke's confession**

**Brooke-"Today is the nomination ceremony and I'm in a rock and a hard place Kaci wants me to put up Brie and Anna for eviction but The Future said that I should put up John and Brie up for Eviction I'm in a tough spot but at the end of the day it's my decision to make."**

**Brooke's confession ends.**

Brooke-"Houseguests it's time for the nomination ceremony."

The houseguest then surround the table.

Brooke then pulls out the first key.

Brooke-"Domino you are safe."

Domino-"Thanks Brooke."

Domino pulls out the second key.

Domino-"Taylor you are safe."

Taylor-"Thanks."

Taylor pulls out the third key.

Taylor-"Eddie you are safe."

Eddie-"Thanks."

Eddie pulls out the forth key.

Eddie-"Dallas you're safe."

Dallas then pulls out the fifth key.

Dallas-"Daniel you are safe."

Daniel pulls out the sixth key.

Daniel-"Kaci you are safe."

Kaci-"Thanks."

Kaci pulls out the seventh key.

Kaci-"Anna you are safe."

Brooke-"I nominated you John and you Nikki for eviction you two are huge major threats and you of you has to go."

Brooke-"This nomination ceremony has been adjourned,"

**Kaci-"No what are you thinking Brooke I said Anna and Brie now my only hope for getting Anna the hell out is either John or Nikki getting the Veto."**

**Kaci's confession ends.**

**Domino's confession**

**Domino-"Yes! Brooke did the right thing she put up John and Brie John I may not see you but I see your Fruity Pebbles ass walking out of that door."**

**Domino's confession ends.**

**Who will win The Power of Veto and will it be used to save either John or Nikki?**

**Find out next time on WWE Big Brother 16.**


	8. WWE Big Brother 16 Episode 7

Anna as Debwood- 1999

Taylor as wweanddegrassi

Brooke Marie as randyortonfanforeva

Kaci Banks as californiadreamsx3

Dallas as nxtfan123

Domino as jojoker boy

Eddie as DJ Greatness

Austin-Before we get started tonight with the show Daniel get your little troll ass out here."

Daniel steps out the house.

Daniel-"What do you want Austin?"

Austin-"You remember the P.O.V competition right?"

Daniel-"Yeah."

Austin-"And you know whoever had the least amount words had to wear a chicken suit for 48 hours."

Daniel-"Where are you going with this Austin?"

Austin-"You had six words so put the damn chicken suit on."

Daniel-"NO! NO! NO!"

Austin then strikes Daniel and tosses him against the door,

Meanwhile Domino was peeping through the window.

Eddie-"Domino what you doing?"

Domino-"Watching Stone Cold stomp a mudhole in Daniel's ass."

Daniel-"Guys help me! OW!"

Eddie-"Should we help?"

Both-"Nah!"

Domino and Eddie continued to watch the beating of Daniel Bryan.

Austin then delivers a Stunner to Daniel.

Austin then turns and sees Domino and Eddie in the window.

Austin then grabs the chicken suit.

Austin-"Hey you two if you want to see Stone Cold put a chicken suit and this Bearded Bitch Give Me a Hell Yeah!"

Domino & Eddie- "Hell Yeah!"

Austin then puts the suit on Bryan.

Domino voluntarily opens the door for Austin to throw an unconscious Daniel Bryan back in the house.

Austin-"Let's start this goddamn show!"

The houseguests then stood over an unconscious Daniel Bryan.

Eddie-"He should've put on the suit."

Daniel-"Shut up Eddie."

Brie-"Daniel you're alright."

Daniel-"Yeah I'm fine."

Kaci-'Yeah Brie but can he still Cluck after that ass-whooping?"

Brie then helps Daniel up and walks off.

Brie-"All of you are bitches."

Domino-"Brie be careful now we don't want y'all having no eggs in the house."

Later that night.

**Kaci's confession**

**Kaci- "Now I have to ensure that I win this game and the biggest threat in this house is The Future and the only way for me to make it is to break them up. The first step is doubt I have to make them question themselves and the only way to start that is Violence and I don't even have to be the one who starts it."**

**Kaci's confession ends**

Kaci-"Hey Brie."

Brie-"What is it Kaci?"

Kaci-"I've heard through the grapevine that Brooke was talking crap about you and Daniel."

Brie-"What's Brooke saying about us?

Kaci-"She's saying that you and your sister are the hookers of WWE and you two are using John and Daniel to get ahead in WWE."

Brie-"That bitch said that?"

Kaci-"Yeah 100%"

Brie-"Excuse me for a second."

**Kaci's confession**

**Kaci-"Plan is in effect. The Future's days are numbered."**

**Kaci's confession ends**

Taylor-"Hey Brooke ready for Eviction tomorrow?"

Brooke-"Yeah I can't wait to see one of those bozos go.

Brie then walks over and "accidently spills her drink on Brooke.

Brooke-"What the hell's your problem?!"

Brie-"Nothing my problem you little slut!"

Brooke-"Screw off cunt."

Brie-"Whatever I'm outta here."

Taylor-"Brooke just forget about her."

Brie then shoves Brooke into Taylor and begins to stomp on Brooke.

Brie-"You little bitch!"

Brooke then takes down Brie and begins to wail on her.

Taylor tries to pull Brooke off of Brie but Brooke wouldn't resist.

Taylor-"Brooke she isn't worth it!"

Taylor finally pulls Brooke off of Brie but Brooke then shoves Taylor and goes back to attacking Brie.

Taylor then grabs Brooke by the hair.

Brooke-"What is your problem?!

Taylor-"She had enough!"

Brooke then tries to go back to Brie but Taylor blocks her.

Brooke-"MOVE!"

Taylor-"No."

Brooke then shoves Taylor which Taylor shoves Brooke back.

Brooke then slaps Taylor and which engulfed a fight between the two.

Domino-"What the hell's going on downstairs?"

**Domino's confession**

**Domino-"As soon as I got downstairs I see Brooke and Taylor fighting like Cats and Dogs this isn't good."**

**Domino's confession ends**

Domino-"Guys break it up!"

Domino tried to separate the girls but it didn't work.

Domino-"Eddie help me out down here!"

Eddie-"Man what the hell is…. Crap!"

Once Eddie got downstairs Domino grabbed Brooke while Eddie grabbed Taylor.

Eddie then put Taylor in a separate room.

Eddie-"What the hell happened out there?

Taylor-"That stupid bitch wanted to slap me in the face?!

Eddie-"Taylor calm down."

Taylor-"I'm not gonna calm down Eddie I can't I'm so mad right now!"

Eddie-"Taylor….

Taylor-"I can't believe she hit me who she think she is."

Meanwhile….

Domino-"What happened out there?"

Brooke-"You wanna know what happened out there? Taylor saw Brie messing with me I had to beat her up!"

Domino-"Brooke just relax and calm….

Brooke-"Why are you taking her side?!

Domino-"I'm not on anybody's side we're in this as a team remember?"

Brooke-"Domino I'm just so mad right now!"

Eddie-"Taylor just…..

Taylor then out of nowhere grabs Eddie and kisses him.

Eddie-Uh I gotta go."

Eddie quickly leaves the room.

Meanwhile Domino was still trying to calm Brooke down.

Domino-"Brooke just relax alright forget about Taylor…

Brooke-"Alright! I'm still….

Brooke then angrily kisses Domino.

Domino-"Uh… I'll be right back.

Domino runs out the room and quickly runs into Eddie.

Domino-"What happened between you and Taylor?"

Eddie-"She just kissed me outta nowhere."

Domino-"You serious?"

Eddie-"Yeah anyway what happened between you and Brooke?"

Domino-"She kissed me too."

Eddie-"Whoa!"

Domino-"I don't know what it is about women being angry but I like it."

Eddie-"Agree."

The next day.

Austin-"Hey dumbasses it's time for The Eviction ceremony."

The houseguests entered the room and the tension was definitely in the air.

Austin-"Alright everyone but the two nominees can vote The Head of Household can't vote unless the event of a tie so Dallas get your sorry ass in the room."

Austin-"Dallas cast your vote to evict."

Dallas-"I vote to evict John."

Austin-"Anna you're next!"

Austin-"Anna cast your vote to evict."

Anna-"I vote to evict John."

Austin-"Kaci you're next."

Austin-"Cast your vote to evict."

Kaci-"I vote to evict Mr. John Cena."

Austin-"Brie cast your vote to evict."

Brie-"I vote to evict John."

Austin-"Taylor please cast your vote to evict."

Taylor-"I vote to evict John."

Austin-"Eddie cast your vote to evict."

Eddie-"I vote to evict John."

Austin-"Domino cast your vote to evict."

Domino-"I vote to evict Fruity Pebbles John Cena."

Austin-"Alright the votes are in by a vote of 7 to 0 John you are evicted from the Big Brother house."

John then leaves the house.

Austin-"Alright houseguests it is time for the Head of Household competition since Brooke is the current H.O.H she isn't allowed to compete.

Austin-"Alright the challenge is a trivia challenge on the WWE and whoever gets the most right and are not eliminated you will be crowned the new Head of Household."

Austin-"Alright Kaci vs. Dallas."

Kaci and Anna approach the stands.

Austin-"Question #1 who was the ref involved in the Montreal Screwjob of Bret Hart?"

Kaci-"Earl Hebner."

Austin-"Correct Dallas you're eliminated."

Austin-"Next Daniel vs. Brie

Austin-"Who won the Royal Rumble in 1994?"

Daniel-"Bret Hart and Lex Luger."

Austin-"Correct Chickenface Brie you're eliminated."

Austin-"Next Domino vs. Taylor

Austin-"What is the 2 numbers that has produced more winners in the Royal Rumble?"

Domino-"30 and 1."

Austin-Correct Domino Taylor you're eliminated."

Austin-"Next Anna vs. Eddie."

Austin-"Who was the first winner of the Hell in a Cell match?"

Anna-"Shawn Michaels."

Austin- "Correct Eddie you're eliminated."

Austin-"Next Kaci vs. Daniel."

Austin-"Who was in the very first Elimination Chamber?"

Kaci-"Triple H, RVD, Kane, Booker T, Y2J and HBK."

Austin-"Correct Daniel you're gone."

Daniel-"NO! NO! You cheated me!"

Austin-"Sit down before I rip that beard off your little face!"

Austin-"Next is Anna vs. Domino."

Austin-"Who was the first winner of NXT?"

Domino-"Wade Barrett."

Austin-"Correct Anna you're eliminated."

Austin-"Alright the final two Kaci vs. Domino whoever gets this next question right wins the Head of Household."

Austin –"Who was the first ever Mr. Money In The Bank?"

Kaci-"Edge."

Austin-"Congratulations Kaci you are the new Head of Household."

Kaci-"YES!"

**Kaci's confession**

**Kaci- "Yes I'm the Head of Household so everyone better watch out because I'm coming for you especially The Future Ha Ha Ha!"**

**Kaci's confession ends. **

**Who will Kaci nominate for Eviction?**

**Is The Future's future in jeporady?**

**Find out next time in WWE Big Brother 16!**


	9. WWE Big Brother 16 Episode 8

Anna as Debwood- 1999

Taylor as wweanddegrassi

Brooke Marie as randyortonfanforeva

Kaci Banks as californiadreamsx3

Dallas as nxtfan123

Domino as jojoker boy

Eddie as DJ Greatness

Vince-"Hello I'm Vince McMahon Chairman of World Wrestling Entertainment now I know this is a little unexpected of me to start the show but….

The camera cuts off to show a bunch of security guards taking Austin off the set.

Austin-"Vince this isn't over by a long shot! I'm gonna whoop your old mealy mouth ass you son fo a bitch!"

Vince-"Get that man off my property NOW!"

Vince-"Anyway the former host of Big Brother Stone Cold has been FIRED!"

Vince-"We need a host that is intelligence, biased and talented and can sure be a Cougar."

Vince-"Ladies and Gentlemen the new host of WWE Big Brother 16 is Vickie Guerrero!"

Vickie then emerges from the back to a large amount of boos from the audience.

Vickie-"Thank you Vince for this amazing opportunity and I won't let you down ."

Vickie-"And….

Audience-"VICKIE SUCKS! VICKIE SUCKS!"

Vickie-"Excuse me."

Audience-"VICKIE SUCKS VICKIE SUCKS VICKIE SUCKS!"

Vickie-"I SAID EXCUSE ME!"

Vince-"Goddamnit show this woman the respect she deserves alright you people don't know what you want but I know that and what you want and most certainly need is Vickie Guerrero as the host of Big Brother 16!"

Vickie-"Now let's see the houseguests' reaction to the big news.

Vince-"Houseguests please report to the living room at this time."

The houseguests then report to the living room.

Vince-"Ok the host of this show Stone Cold has been fired."

**Domino's confession**

**Domino-"Austin's been fired. Great another "good' business decision by Vince McMahon!"**

**Domino's confession ends**

Vince-"But I've replaced Austin with someone who's respectful and can get the job done."

Eddie-"Who is it Brad Maddox?"

Vince-"Don't ever interrupt me!"

Eddie-"Fine old grouchy bastard!."

Vince-"What was that?!"

Eddie-"Nothing."

Vince-"As I was saying the new host of Big Brother 16 is Vickie Guerrero!"

Domino-" HELL NO!"

Daniel-"YES! We now have someone who's talented."

Domino-"Daniel shut the hell up!"

Vickie-"EXCUSE ME!"

Eddie-"Now I guess we're in Hell."

Vickie-"That's where you'll all be if you disrespect me in any way now are there any questions?"

Anna raises her hand.

Vickie-"Yes Anna?"

Anna-"Yeah uh can you please Get The Hell outta here?!"

Domino-"Exactly!"

Eddie-"Agree."

Vince-"If you all don't shut up I will personally eliminate every single one of you from this house immediately!"

Vickie-"Thanks Mr. McMahon now that you all have an understanding let's start the show Welcome to WWE Big Brother 16!"

The camera then cuts back into the house as the houseguests disperse into different sections of the house.

Domino-"Already kissing Vince's ass huh?"

Eddie-"Yeah she worse than Hulk Hogan."

Domino-"Hey can I talk to you for a sec?"

Eddie-"What's up?"

Domino-"Man what's going on with Brooke and Taylor?"

Eddie-"I don't know what's wrong with them."

Domino-"I mean they angry at each other and both kissed us so what the hell we do?

Eddie-"Well we could try to figure out the problem and maybe help the group."

Domino-"Alright you try Taylor and I try Brooke deal?"

Eddie-"Deal."

Meanwhile…

Kaci-"This plan is totally working!"

Anna-"Yeah but….

Kaci-"But what?"

Anna-"I think we might need more people in this alliance."

Kaci-"The Future's in shambles Brie and Daniel are WWE Superstars so the only person left is Dallas."

Anna-"Let's try him."

Kaci heads downstairs and finds Dallas.

Kaci-"Hey Dallas can I talk to you for a second?"

Dallas-"Sure."

Dallas heads upstairs with Kaci.

Kaci-"Look there's been this huge group that has Domino, Eddie, Brooke and Taylor and they've controlled the last two eliminations."

Dallas-"You're serious?"

Anna-"Yeah and now that Kaci has the H.O.H we're looking to get them 4 outta here and we need more people to help us get rid of them."

Kaci-"So we need your help to get rid of them so are you in?"

Dallas-"Sure."

**Kaci's confession**

**Kaci-"This is perfect we have another member to our alliance so all we have to do after the Nomination ceremony is to make sure that one of us 3 gets the Veto."**

**Kaci's confession ends**

Downstairs Eddie's walking around until he bumps into Taylor.

Eddie-"Oh whoops sorry Taylor."

Taylor-"It's alright Eddie."

Eddie-"Well guess I talk to you later."

Eddie begins to walk off when Taylor grabs his arm.

Taylor-"Eddie wait."

Eddie-"What is it?"

Taylor-"Can we talk?"

Eddie-"About what?"

Taylor-"About what happened between us?"

Eddie-Oh don't worry The Future gonna get…

Taylor-"Not the Future US!"

Eddie-"Yeah that I wanted to avoid that."

Taylor-"Why?"

Eddie-"Because we kissed and you're gonna say that it was an accident…..

Taylor-"It wasn't an accident."

Eddie="What?"

Taylor-"I said it wasn't a accident I wanted to kiss you."

Eddie-"You're serious."

Taylor="Yeah so how do you feel right now?"

Eddie-"I wanted to kiss you first but you beat me to the punch."

Taylor-"So what now?

Eddie-"I guess you're my girlfriend now."

Taylor-"And as my first decreed as your girlfriend I have a present for you."

Eddie-"What is it?"

Taylor-"This."

Taylor then gives Eddie a peck on the lips which turned into a passionate kiss.

The Next Day.

Domino runs into Eddie on the couch.

Domino-"Hey Edward."

Eddie-"Don't ever call me Edward only my mom calls me Edward."

Domino-"Anyway Ed what happen between you and Taylor?"

Eddie-"Tell you later anyway what happened between you and Brooke?"

Domino-"Nothing we talked, played games kiss, talk…

Eddie-"Hold up what you said?"

Domino-"Talk."

Eddie-"No before that."

Domino-"Kiss yes me and Brooke kissed what's wrong with that?"

Eddie-"Taylor kissed me last night."

Domino-"This is great we have 2 girls."

Eddie-"One problem they can't stand each other."

Domino-"Oh boy."

Later that day.

Kaci-"Everyone it's time for the nomination ceremony."

The houseguests then entered the house and sat around the living room table.

Kaci-"One of my duties as Head of Household is to nominate 2 people for eviction and I will pull the first key out of the box and so on and so forth."

Kaci pulls the first key.

Kaci-"Anna you're safe."

Anna pulls the second key.

Anna-"Dallas you're safe."

Dallas pulls the third key.

Dallas-"Daniel you're safe."

Daniel- YES!"

Daniel pulls out the fourth key.

Daniel-"Brooke you're safe."

Brooke pulls out the fifth key.

Brooke-"Taylor you're safe."

Taylor pulls out the final key.

Taylor-"Brie you're safe."

Kaci-I've nominated you Domino and you Eddie for eviction you two could possibly be very big threats to the rest of the game so I'd like to say good luck in the Veto."

Kaci-"This Nomination ceremony has been adjourned."

**Eddie's confession**

**Eddie- "There could be nothing worse than for me to go on the block along with one of your best friends in this house but I'm going to fight and I'm going to get that Veto and stay in this house."**

**Eddie's confession ends**

**Domino's confession **

**Domino- "Man I hate being on the block along with Eddie but I'm going to win the Veto and keep myself safe. This sucks man it really does."**

**Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save either Domino or Eddie?**

**Find out next time on WWE Big Brother 16!**


	10. WWE Big Brother 16 Episode 9

Anna as Debwood- 1999

Taylor as wweanddegrassi

Brooke Marie as randyortonfanforeva

Kaci Banks as californiadreamsx3

Dallas as nxtfan123

Domino as jojoker boy

Eddie as DJ Greatness

Vickie-"Hello America I'm the host with most Vickie Guerrero and I am possibly the greatest host of all time!

Vickie-"Now guys at the end of this show I will surprise everyone with a twist that'll change the entire complexion of the house!"

Vickie-"Welcome to WWE Big Brother 16!"

Back in the house Taylor is shown lying face down on the bed when Eddie walks in.

Eddie-"Taylor you alright?"

Taylor-"Yeah I'm fine."

Eddie-"Seriously Taylor it looks like you're crying."

Taylor-"I am. I finally confess my feelings for you and now you could be going home."

Eddie-"Taylor relax the Veto's tomorrow and if I win I can take myself off the block and I'll be safe."

Taylor-"But what if you don't win?"

Eddie-"If I don't I'll be alright it's not the end of the world I find another way to get into WWE I'll be okay I promise."

Eddie then pulls Taylor into a warm embrace.

Meanwhile….

Brooke-"I can't believe that bitch Kaci does she have the nerve?!"

Domino-"Brooke it's not that bad….

Brooke-"Not that bad?! She could've put up Brie and Daniel but no she had to put up you and Eddie that's totally ridiculous!"

Domino-"Uh I be right back."

Domino runs into the living room where he runs into Eddie.

Eddie-"Ok seriously we gotta stop running into each other like this."

Domino-"Agree so can we please get Taylor and Brooke to make up?

Eddie-"Why what's wrong?

Domino-"Brooke is driving me crazy!"

Eddie-"How is that?"

Domino-"She's angry and I mean really angry that Kaci put me on the block."

Eddie-"Yeah man you are right I actually starting to miss the group."

Domino-"Yeah me too."

Eddie-"But one problem."

Domino-"What?"

Eddie-"The Veto's tomorrow."

Domino-"And one of us will be safe."

Eddie-"And this really sucks."

Domino-"Hey I think I got an idea."

Eddie-"What is it?"

Domino-"How about we convince Kaci that someone was talking trash about her?"

Eddie-"Yeah but who?"

Domino-"How about Brie?"

Eddie-"Nah too easy but what about Dallas?"

Domino-"Good idea."

**Domino's confession**

**Domino-"Right now the only shot that me and Eddie have just in case one of us doesn't get the Veto is Kaci having her sights on someone else and that someone else has to be Dallas."**

**Domino's confession ends.**

Domino approached the H.O.H room.

Domino-"Hey Kaci."

Kaci-"Sup Domino and I'm sorry that I put you on the block."

Domino-"It's alright but I think you need to know something."

Kaci-"What is it?"

Domino-"Dallas right now is downstairs talking garbage about you saying that you don't deserve being H.O.H and if it wasn't for Anna your ass would've been gone the first week and stuff like that and he went to me with an offer to get you or Anna out next week."

Kaci-"He said all that?"

Domino-"Cross my heart and hope to die."

**Kaci's confession**

**Kaci-"I can't believe that Dallas would just say some stupid crap like that and he doesn't even have the balls to say it to my face and is trying to get me and Anna evicted. Ok it's on now!"**

**Kaci's confession ends.**

Later That Day.

Kaci-"Hey Anna can I talk to you for a sec?"

Anna-"Sure what's up?"

Kaci-"Dallas is a freaking lying backstabbing bitch!"

Anna-"What happened?"

Kaci-"Domino told me that Dallas was talking all this crap about me and then he said that Dallas went to him with an offer to get me and you out of the house!"

Anna-"That slimy little prick!"

The Next Day.

Kaci-"Hey Everyone it's time for the Power of Veto Competetion!"

The houseguests then enter the living room.

Kaci-"Ok the people competing in the Veto is The H.O.H, the two nominees and two other houseguests."

Kaci pulls the first ball.

Kaci-"Brooke."

**Domino's confession**

**Domino-"Sweet! Now that Brooke's in the Veto my chances of being taken off the block has increased."**

**Domino's confession ends**

Kaci pulls the second ball.

Kaci-"Taylor."

The 5 houseguests then head out to the back.

Domino-"Why in the hell are we in superhero costumes?!

Brooke-"How the hell should we know?!

Eddie-"Where the hell's the host at?!

STAND BACK THERE'S A HURRICANE COMING THROUGH!

The Hurricane then comes down from a harness.

Eddie-"Aw Hell No!"

Hurricane-"Good afternoon citizens today 5 of you houseguests will compete in the Golden Power of Veto competition now the competition is you must put your puzzle pieces together on the board and whoever puts their puzzle together first will win the Power of Veto but be careful because their will be a timer of 20 seconds and if you don't ring it then the puzzle would immediately falland you'll have to start over."

Hurricane-"Ready begin!"

The houseguests scurried off to their places and begun assembling their pieces together.

**Eddie's confession**

**Eddie-"This challenge is really difficult not only you gotta assemble your pieces on the puzzles you have to jump across and ring the timer before time runs out."**

**Eddie's confession ends.**

Kaci had her pieces together but she ran out of time and the pieces fell.

Kaci-"S*IT!"

Hurricane-"Citizen we do not use that type of language here….

Kaci-"Shut it you over sized Broccoli!

Domino and Eddie were neck and neck on their puzzle.

Both puzzles were complete and both jumped but Eddie missed by an inch while Domino made the platform and rung his buzzer.

Hurricane-"Congratulations Domino you have won The Golden Power of Veto!"

Domino-"Yes!"

**Domino's confession**

**Domino-"Right now winning this Veto is bittersweet for me. It's great that I'm off the block but my buddy Eddie is still on it. Man this is tough but hopefully my plan works."**

**Domino's confession ends**

**Eddie's confession**

**Eddie-"Domino winning the Veto is cool he really earned it but in case I might be hitting the bricks I have to make sure that Taylor,Domino and Brooke are in the final three."**

**Eddie's confession ends**

Eddie walks over to Domino.

Eddie-"Bring the girls together man it's time this whole situation straighten out."

Domino-"Cool with me."

Eddie then walks over to Taylor.

Eddie-"Taylor meet me upstairs in a minute."

Taylor-"Sure."

Domino goes over to Brooke.

Domino-"Hey uh Brooke can you meet me upstairs in a minute?"

Brooke-"Ok."

Eddie and Domino are upstairs.

Domino-"Man are you sure this is gonna work?"

Eddie-"Trust me man."

Domino-"Fine."

Brooke and Taylor then head upstairs.

Brooke & Taylor- "What are you doing here?!"

Eddie-"Guys we had it with the arguments and the trash talking alright guys we're a team and we need to straighten this out."

Brooke-"Why do we I mean Domino has not had a problem with it."

Domino-"Actually I did."

Brooke-"Why?"

Domino-"Because I miss hanging out with the group and besides if we get back together we a guarantee in the final 4."

Brooke- "Willing to bury the hatchet?"

Taylor-"I am if you're willing too."

Brooke and Taylor then shook hands which then turned into a hug.

**Domino's confession**

**Domino-"Yes! The Future is back and this time we're unstoppable!"**

**Domino's confession ends**

Eddie-"The Future is back!"

The Next Day.

Domino-"Everyone it's time for the Veto meeting.

The houseguests then enter the living room.

Domino-"Since I won the P.O.V I have the right to veto any of the two nominees and I decided to use the Power of Veto on myself."

Kaci-"Since Domino veto one of my nominations I must put up a replacement nominee and I decided that … Dallas pop a squat."

Dallas heads to the nomination chair.

Domino-"This Veto meeting has been….

Vickie-"EXCUSE ME!"

Vickie-"Sorry Domino but I promised to the audience that there will be a twist at the end of the show.

Vickie-"The twist is that next week's episode will be a special Double Eviction episode.

Domino-"This Veto meeting has been adjourned."

**Dallas's confession**

**Dallas-"I have no idea why Kaci put me up on the block maybe as a pawn or something I don't know but I'm going to get to the bottom of this.**

**Dallas's confession ends.**

**Eddie's confession**

**Eddie-"I can't believe what Kaci just did. I'm guaranteed safety for this week so Bye Dallas."**

**Eddie's confession ends.**

**Who will be evicted from the Big Brother house Dallas or Eddie?**

**Plus the balance of power shifts with the new Head of Household.**

**What will happen on the very special Double Eviction episode of WWE Big Brother 16!**


	11. WWE Big Brother 16 Episode 10

Anna as Debwood- 1999

Taylor as wweanddegrassi

Brooke Marie as randyortonfanforeva

Kaci Banks as californiadreamsx3

Dallas as nxtfan123

Domino as jojoker boy

Eddie as DJ Greatness

Vickie-"Hello to my wonderful fans out there and to my very great boss Mr. McMahon."

Vickie-"Tonight is a very special Double Eviction episode of Big Brother 16."

Vickie-"Tonight we will see the 1st Eviction, The H.O.H competition, the Nomination Cereomony, The Power of Veto and finally the 2nd eviction."

Vickie-"So welcome to my show welcome to WWE Big Brother 16!"

In The House.

**Dallas's confession**

**Dallas-"Kaci are you crazy?! You are a total idiot you could've put up Brooke or Taylor but me?! I don't know what her problem is but I'm gonna straighten her out!"**

**Dallas's confession ends.**

Dallas went straight to the H.O.H room.

Dallas-"What the f*ck is your problem?!

Kaci-"You know what my problem is you have been going around this damn house talking about me and Anna saying how we're nothing but 2 dumb bitches to you!"

Dallas-"First of all I have no idea what you're talking about and second it's true all you guys have been doing is bitching and complaining!"

Kaci-"The only thing we were doing was planning and thinking ahead while you were on your ass. Face it Dallas you're the weak link!"

Dallas-"Bitch you better take that back because since I'm the man in the group that means that I make the decisions!"

Kaci-"Great not only you're stupid but you're sexist too!"

Dallas responded with a slap to Kaci which made her fall to the ground.

Dallas-"Stupid huh? How's this for stupid?!"

Dallas began to stomp and kick Kaci.

Meanwhile in the living room.

Anna was hearing noises coming from upstairs.

Anna-"What the hell is that?"

Anna rushed upstairs to see what the strange noise was.

Anna rushed into the H.O.H room to see Dallas beating down Kaci.

Anna-"Hey get off of her!"

Anna leaps onto the back of Dallas.

Dallas-"Get the f*ck off my back you crazy bitch!"

Dallas then began to pull Anna's hair.

Dallas almost got Anna off him back when Kaci low blows Dallas.

Together Kaci and Anna tosses Dallas out of the H.O.H Room.

Anna-"Kaci you're alright?"

Kaci-"Yeah I'll be fine."

On the outside Dallas was groaning in pain due to the low blow.

Domino then walks past.

Domino-"What happened Dallas you broke your hot dog?"

Dallas-"F*ck off Domino."

Domino-"Whatever."

Kaci-"I can't believe that piece of sh*t hit me I should go out there and stomp the living hell out of him!"

Anna-"Kaci just relax alright Dallas is getting out of here tomorrow so just relax."

Kaci-"Yeah you're right I don't know why I'm tripping over that."

The Next Day.

Vickie-"Alright houseguests this is the first of two evictions that will happen tonight following this eviction the houseguests will head outside and compete for The Head of Household."

Vickie-"So let's get this 1st eviction out of the way so Anna you're first please head to the confession room.

Vickie-"Anna please cast your vote to evict."

Anna-"I vote to evict Dallas."

Vickie-"Thanks Anna."

Vickie-"Brie please cast your vote to evict."

Brie-"I vote to evict Eddie."

Vickie-"Thanks Brie."

Vickie-"Daniel please cast your vote to evict."

Daniel-"I vote to evict Eddie."

Vickie-"Thanks Daniel."

Vickie-"Brooke please cast your vote to evict."

Brooke-"I vote to evict Dallas."

Vickie-"Thanks Brooke."

Vickie-"Taylor please cast your vote to evict."

Taylor-"I vote to evict Dallas."

Vickie-"Thanks Taylor."

Vickie-"Domino please cast your vote to evict."

Domino-"I vote to evict Dallas."

Vickie-"Thanks Domino."

Vickie-"The votes are in the evicted houseguest would have a moment to grab their belongings and say goodbye."

Vickie-"By a vote of 4 to 2 Dallas you are evicted from the Big Brother House."

Dallas-"Fine. F*ck all of you guys and you all can go to Hell."

Dallas walks out the house.

Vickie-"Alright Houseguests to the backyard."

The houseguests walked out to the backyard where there's a thick rope and a platform.

Vickie-"Houseguests please step onto the platform.

The houseguests then walked onto the platform.

Vickie-"Houseguests grab onto the rope."

Vickie-"Houseguests the rules are whoever can hold onto the rope and stay on the platform the longest will become the new Head of Household and since Kaci is the current H.O.H she cannot compete in this competition."

Vickie-"Houseguests the competition begins now."

Domino-"This looks pretty easy."

Then the platform started to spin.

Domino-"Aw sh*t."

After a while Vickie chimed in.

Vickie-"Hey Houseguests how you're doing?"

Everyone-"Fine."

Vickie-"Great but it looks like you guys need a little rain.

Then the backyard began to pour with cold drizzling rain.

Brie-"Aw crap my hair aw screw this."

Brie drops down from the platform.

Vickie-"Brie you have been eliminated."

After a while the challenge got too tough for Daniel and he fell off.

Vickie-"Daniel you have been eliminated."

Daniel-"NO! NO! NO!"

Moments later Both Taylor and Brooke slipped off the platform.

Vickie-"Both Taylor and Brooke are eliminated."

**Domino's confession**

**Domino-"I'm trying to hold on to this damn rope but the platform's getting slippery by the second."**

**Domino's confession ends**

Domino then falls from the platform.

Vickie-"Domino you're eliminated."

Brooke-"Good Job Domino."

Vickie-"It is now down to Anna and Eddie the one to hang on last will be the new Head of Household."

**Kaci's confession**

**Kaci-"Right now my only hope for my guarantee safety is Anna winning H.O.H and not Eddie because if Eddie wins he might put me up on the block."**

**Kaci's confession ends.**

After an intense 30 minutes Eddie finally falls from the platform.

Eddie-"Damn!"

Anna-Yes!"

Kaci-"Congratulations Anna you are the new Head of Household."

**Anna's confession**

**Anna-"Yes 2 times I am the Head of Household for the 2****nd**** time and this still feels as good when I won it for the first time."**

**Anna's confession ends.**

Anna then heads to The H.O.H room.

Kaci-"Congrats Anna."

Anna-"Thanks Kaci."

Kaci-"So who you're gonna put up?"

Anna-"I really don't know yet."

Kaci-Ok well you got 10 minutes good luck with your decision."

10 Minutes later.

Anna-"Guys it's time for the Nomination Ceremony."

The houseguests then head to the kitchen table.

Anna-"One of my duties as H.O.H is to nominate 2 people for eviction and I will pull the first key and so on and so forth."

Anna pulls the first key.

Anna-"Kaci you're safe."

Kaci-"Thanks Anna."

Kaci pulls out the 2nd key.

Kaci-"Domino you're safe."

Domino pulled the 3rd key.

Domino-"Brooke you're safe."

Brooke pulled the fourth key.

Brooke-"Taylor you're safe."

Taylor pulls the fifth and final key.

Taylor-"Eddie you're safe."

Eddie-"Thanks Anna."

Anna-"I nominated you Brie and you Daniel for eviction you guys are probably some strong competition and I need one of you guys to leave this house so good luck in the Veto and try and fight to get it and this nomination ceremony has been adjourned."

**Brie's confession**

**Brie-"Wow I can't believe this right now I hate me and Daniel are singled out because we're WWE Superstars I mean this is some bullsh*t."**

**Brie's confession ends.**

**Daniel's confession**

**Daniel-"I am pretty sick and tired of always being targeted because I'm a WWE Superstar and just wow I don't wanna talk right now."**

**Daniel's confession ends.**

The Next Day.

Anna-"Hey everybody it's time for the Power of Veto Competition."

The houseguests then entered the living room.

Anna-"In the power of Veto the competitors competing are The H.O.H, the two nominees and two other houseguests."

Anna pulls the first ball.

Anna-"Taylor."

Anna pulls the second ball.

Anna-"Brooke."

Vickie-"Ok houseguests head to the backyard.

The houseguests head outside where there was this number of tables that had pie.

"IF YOU SMELL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING!"

Rock-"Ok Houseguests you all know how The Rock loves pie and in this competition they are probably 30 to 50 pies here and in those pies are 4 keys to 4 boxes 1st holds a punishment. The 2nd holds nothing the 3rd holds $10,000 and the last one holds The Golden Power of Veto."

Rock-"Ready set Go!"

The houseguests scrambled in the pies until

Rock-"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

Rock-"Don't stick your hands in The Rock's pies no you have to eat into those pies now let's try this again."

Rock-"Ready Go!"

The houseguests then stuck their faces into the pies trying to find one of the keys.

**Brooke's confession**

**Brooke-"This competition is the most hardest because you have to stick your whole face into these pies and it gets challenging especially when you're not using your hands."**

**Brooke's confession ends.**

And then Brie, Daniel, Anna and Taylor had gotten the four keys.

Rock-"Wow you guys look like a mess! But anyway Daniel you got the first key open the box."

Daniel opened the box and it was a punishment.

Rock-"Sorry Daniel but your punishment is that you have to wear a Reindeer suit for a week.

Daniel-"WHAT?!

Rock-"Put the suit on before The Rock comes down there and takes this mic and shove it up your Roody poo Candy ass!"

Daniel then put on the Reindeer suit!  
Rock-"Ha now you're a dwarf."

Rock-"Brie you're next."

Brie opens her box and she receives $10,000.

Rock-"Congrats Brie you won $10,000."

Brie-"Sweet!"

Rock-"Ok we're down to Taylor and Anna one of your boxes have the P.O.V while the other has nothing on the count of three open your boxes. 1…2…3!"

Anna and Taylor opened their boxes.

Rock-"Congratulations Taylor you've won the Golden Power of Veto!"

Taylor-"Sweet!"

Later That Night.

Brie and Daniel are outside in the backyard.

Brie-"I can't take this anymore."

Daniel-"Where you're going?"

Brie-"Something I should've done a long time ago."

Brie went straight into the kitchen where the rest of the houseguests were and stood up on the kitchen table.

Brie-"Look here all you wannabe WWE Superstars I run sh*t in WWE and you guys won't make it because you all will never amount to anything in your miserable pathetic lives."

Anna-"Brie what the f*ck is your problem you're just mad because I put you on the block and now you just pissed off everybody here and your ass is going home tomorrow!"

Brie-"Screw you Anna you nothing but a CM Punk wannabe with you and your Straight Edge bullsh*t and you're just nothing but a hyporcrite!"

Anna grabs Brie's legs from under her and slammed Brie onto the table and began to wail on her.

Kaci-"Anna calm down!"

Anna repeatedly nailed Brie's head into the table.

Kaci then took Anna off of Brie and took Anna upstairs.

Kaci-"Anna calm down!"

Anna-"I can't stand her man she can make fun of me all she wants but she can never make fun of my sobriety!"

Kaci-"Anna relax the bitch is going home tomorrow."

Anna-"Yeah you're right I'll try to not kill her before then."

Taylor-Everybody it's time for the Veto meeting.

The houseguests all headed to the living room.

Taylor-Sine I won the P.O.V I have the option to veto one of the nominees and I decided not to use the Veto. This Veto meeting has been adjourned."

The Next Day.

Vickie-"It is time for the 2nd eviction of the night earlier we saw Dallas hit the bricks so now who is next? Brie or Daniel? Let's find out right now."

Vickie-"Houseguests it is time for the eviction and the two nominees cannot vote nor The H.O.H can't unless in the event of a tie.

Vickie-"Eddie head to the confession room.

Vickie-"Eddie please cast your vote to evict."

Eddie-"I vote to evict Brie."

Vickie-"Thanks Eddie."

Vickie-"Taylor please cast your vote to evict."

Taylor-"I vote to evict Brie."

Vickie-"Thanks Taylor."

Vickie-"Brooke please cast your vote to evict."

Brooke-"I vote to evict Brie."

Vickie-"Thanks Brooke."

Vickie-it's officially with 3 votes to evict Brie will be leaving the Big Brother house tonight."

Vickie-"Domino please cast your vote to evict."

Domino-"I vote to evict Brie."

Vickie-"Thanks Domino."

Vickie-"Kaci please cast your vote to evict."

Kaci-"I vote to evict Brie."

Vickie-"Thanks Kaci."

Vickie-"Ok Houseguests the votes are in. The evicted houseguest will have a few moments to gather their belongings say goodbye and walk out the door."

Vickie-"By a vote of 5 to 0 Brie you are evicted from the Big Brother house."

Brie-"Fine bye Daniel and F*ck the rest of y'all bitches I'm still leaving with $10.000."

Anna-"Bye Bitch!"

**The power shifts when a new Head of Household is crowned.**

**Who will be nominated for eviction?**

**Find out next time on WWE Big Brother 16!**


	12. WWE Big Brother 16 Episode 11

Anna as Debwood- 1999

Taylor as wweanddegrassi

Brooke Marie as randyortonfanforeva

Kaci Banks as californiadreamsx3

Dallas as nxtfan123-**Evicted**

Domino as jojoker boy

Eddie as DJ Greatness

Vickie-"Hello everyone I'm Vickie Guerrero and tonight on this episode there will be a special guest from WWE that will unleash a shocking twist that'll change the complexion of the game forever."

Vickie-"Plus there will be a new Head of Household and The Nomination Ceremony."

Vickie-"Well let's get this show on the road Welcome to WWE Big Brother 16!"

In the house.

Domino and Eddie are in the living room relaxing.

Domino-"I can't believe we made it this far."

Eddie-"Yeah me too. Your plan definitely worked."

Domino-"Yeah it worked because I'm an evil genius so you ready for the H.O.H competition."

Eddie-"I was born ready man so Good luck."

Domino-"You too."

Upstairs….

Kaci-"We're getting closer to the Final two by the second."

Anna-"Yeah but remember we cannot take our eyes if this H.O.H competition you have to win this tonight or one if not both of us could go on the block."

Kaci-"I remember and trust me Anna there's no way that I'm losing this H.O.H competition tonight."

**Daniel's confession**

**Daniel-"After all of this I'm the only one left. The last one. I am gonna fight and I will win this H.O.H Competetion. YES! YES! YES!"**

**Daniel's confession ends.**

Daniel then walks into the living room and accidently bumps into Domino.

Daniel-"Watch it bitch."

Domino-"Who you calling bitch Rudolph?!

Daniel then pushes Domino which led to Domino shoving Daniel back which led to a fist fight.

Brooke and Taylor walked in to see the fight.

Brooke-"Eddie why you aren't doing anything?"

Eddie-"This ain't my problem."

Vickie-"Guys break it up now!"

Daniel and Domino stopped fighting.

Vickie-"Tonight isn't the night to fight any other night you guys can beat the holy crap out of each other but not tonight!"

Domino-"Ok… weird."

Vickie-"And besides it's time for the Head of Household competition."

The houseguests head outside to the roof

Vickie-"Alright houseguests there are multiple flags all over the place. Your job is to collect 2 hidden on the roof then you will zipline down to the backyard and find the other hidden two and then you will ring that buzzer and you will become the Head of Household and since Anna is the current H.O.H she isn't allowed to compete."

Vickie-" …go!"

The houseguests scrambled across the roof to find those flags.

Eventually Kaci,Eddie,Taylor and Daniel find two of the flags.

The four then begun to zipline.

Eddie-"Holy Sh*t!"

The 4 eventually make it the backyard and looked for those other flags.

Meanwhile Domino,Brooke and Taylor found their two flags and ziplined to the backyard.

It was chaos when all 7 houseguests scattered around searching for the remanding flags.

Finally Eddie,Kaci and Daniel grabbed the last two flags.

The three race to the buzzers but Eddie leaped and touched the buzzer.

Anna-"Congratulatios Eddie you are…

Vickie-"EXCUSE ME!"

Vickie-"Sorry Anna but I have someone else who'd like to congratulate Eddie."

Vickie-"Everybody please welcome WWE's COO Triple H!"

Triple H emerged from the house with The new H.O.H championship belt.

Triple H-"Congratulations Eddie you deserved it."

Eddie-"Thanks, Hunter."

Then out of nowhere Triple H just pedigrees Eddie.

Triple H-"First of all it's Mr. Lévesque to you and 2nd this H.O.H competition isn't over yet because since I own the show I am adding 1 new and final houseguest to the show he is The Face of WWE the Apex Predator The Viper The WWE Champion Randy Orton!"

"I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD!"

**Domino's confession**

**Domino-"Aw Sh*t this is worse than Super Cena!"**

**Domino's confession ends.**

Orton walks over to the backyard with a referee.

Orton then covers Eddie.

Triple H-"Count him ref."

The ref begins the count.

"1…2….3!"

Triple H-"Congratulations Orton you are the new Head of Household!"

Orton-"Thanks Hunter."

Later that night.

Orton was cruising around the house until he saw Anna.

Orton then slaps Anna's butt.

Anna-"What the hell's your problem?!"

Orton-"What's your problem not being attracted to a man like me?"

Anna-"Really a man? Someone who grows hard-ons while wrestling around with dudes huh some man you are."

Orton-"You do not know who I am. I'm the face of the WWE I can make and break your ass just like that."

Anna-"Well look here you prick I don't need you ok I can win this thing on my own!"

Orton-"Well you know what?

Orton grabs Anna and before he could strike Anna slapped the living hell out of Orton.

Orton- "You'll pay for that you bitch!"

Anna-"Yeah Yeah piss off!"

The Next Day.

Orton-"Hey jackasses it's time for the Nomination ceremony."

Eddie-"I hate this douche."

Orton-"As everyone knows my duty as H.O.H is to nominate two houseguests for eviction and I will pull the key out the first box and so on and so forth."

Orton pulls the first key.

Orton-"Daniel you're safe."

Daniel pulls the second key.

Daniel-"Brooke you're safe."

Brooke pulls the third key.

Brooke-"Taylor you're safe."

Taylor pulls the fourth key.

Taylor-"Domino you're safe."

Domino pulls the fifth key.

Domino-"Kaci you're safe."

Orton-"I nominated you Eddie and you Anna for eviction you two are pretty strong players so I hope you fight to get that Veto and remain in the game. This Nomination Ceremony has been adjourned."

**Eddie's confession**

**Eddie-"This has been the worst week of my life I won my first H.O.H only to have Triple H take it from me and just give it to Orton and know I'm on the block again it sucks really bad it does.'**

**Eddie's confession ends**

**Anna's confession**

**Anna-"I can't believe this crap all because I turned Orton down he puts me up for eviction. Randy's such a douche bag."**

**Anna's confession ends.**

**Who will win The Power of Veto? And will it be used to save either Anna or Eddie?**

**Find out next time on WWE Big Brother 16!**


	13. WWE Big Brother 16 Episode 12

Anna as Debwood- 1999

Taylor as wweanddegrassi

Brooke Marie as randyortonfanforeva

Kaci Banks as californiadreamsx3

Dallas as nxtfan123-**Evicted**

Domino as jojoker boy

Eddie as DJ Greatness

Vickie-"Hello everyone I'm Vickie Guerrero and last time on Big Brother WWE Champion Randy Orton entered himself into the game and won his very first Head of Household and then Randy would put Anna and Eddie on the block as nominees."

Vickie-"Tonight is the Power of Veto competition where Anna and Eddie have a chance to get either of themselves off the block."

Vickie-"Well let's get this show started Welcome to….

Triple H-"Uh excuse me Vickie uh what are you doing?"

Vickie-"I'm starting the show off."

Triple H-"Uh yeah about that I've been doing some thinking and I need to decide what's best for business and what best for business is you not hosting this show any longer."

Vickie-"But Triple H…

Triple H-"Mr. Levesque."

Vickie-"Mr. Levesque sorry sir I have been entertaining this show and the ratings have been good."

Triple H-"Vickie what's done is done you're fired as host of Big Brother."

Vickie-"But…

Triple H-"No Buts! Security have this woman escorted from my property."

Security grabs Vickie and takes here from the house.

Triple H-"Now anyway allow me to introduce to you the new host of WWE Big Brother 16…. Brad Maddox."

Maddox walks onto the stage and shakes Triple H's hand.

Maddox-"Thanks for the opportunity Mr. Levesque I won't let you down sir."

Triple H-"I know you won't Brad now care to do the honors?"

Maddox-"Yes sir Welcome to WWE Big Brother 16!"

Meanwhile in the house..

Triple H-"Houseguests please report to the living room at this time."

The houseguests report to the living room.

Triple H-"Here is some shocking news to say the least Vickie Guerrero is no longer the host of Big Brother."

Eddie-"Thank god!"

Triple H-"But I replaced her with a great asset to the show he is Raw's General Manager Brad Maddox."

All except Orton-"What?!"

Orton-"You ungrateful bastards should stand up and show this man the respect he deserves."

Eddie-"I know you deserve a foot up your ass."

Orton-"What you just say?"

Eddie-"You heard me you punk bitch!"

Triple H-"Guys calm down and what's even better is that I've added security on the set."

Domino-"We don't need security we're not babies."

Triple H-"Not for you for The Face of WWE I cannot have my biggest asset to WWE's future wrecked by one of you so here Orton's new security Ryback."

Ryback emerges from the background.

Triple H-"The Shield isn't in the game but however there will be here until Randy is evicted which of course will never happen because that's bad for business anyway houseguests have a good night's sleep because tomorrow is the Power of Veto competition good night everyone."

Domino-"I hate it here."

Orton-"Then leave."

Domino-"Shut up Orton your little bodyguard aint here to protect you."

Ryback then enters the house and stands beside Orton.

Ryback-"Is there a problem boss?"

Orton-"Yeah this little bitch is messing with me."

Ryback-"You want me to take care of him?"

Eddie then got into Ryback's face.

Eddie-"I really suggest that you don't do that."

Ryback-"I eat punks like you two for breakfast so boss can I kill _both _of them?"

Orton-"No Ryback just head back outside and I let you know when I need something."

**Domino's confession**

**Domino-"Living in this house right now has to be the most terrible time I ever lived. Maddox is the official host, Orton running things here and Triple H is a total asshole."**

**Domino's confession ends.**

The Next Day.

Maddox-"Houseguests it is time for The Power of Veto competition."

The houseguests then enters the living room.

Maddox-"Houseguests in the Veto competition only The H.O.H, the two nominees and two other players can compete."

Maddox-"And Randy since you're H.O.H you're allowed to handpick those two players and they don't even have to be in the house."

Eddie-"Man that ain't right."

Maddox-"Shut it Edward or I'll evict you on competent."

Eddie-"Fine."

Orton-"I select Big Show and Mark Henry."

Henry and Show emerge into the house.

Orton –"Now let's begin this competition."

The houseguests then head out where there is a wrestling ring.

Maddox-"Today's competition is actually a little different Anna you will take on Mark Henry and Eddie you'll take on Big Show and the winners of those matches head to the P.O.V competition with Orton."

Eddie-"You have to be kidding me."

Maddox-"Nope I'm not and Edward your match with Big Show starts now.

Big Show charges at Eddie and hits a devastating spear.

Show then tosses Eddie into the ring and began to stomp on Eddie.

Show then grabs Eddie and throws him across the ring.

Show charges at Eddie but Eddie moves and Show makes contact with the steel post.

Eddie quickly rolls up Big Show.

1…2…3!

Taylor-"Yeah Eddie!"

Henry then grabs Anna by the hair and throws her into the ring.

Henry-"Lay down!"

Anna didn't comply instead she hit Henry with a massive kick to the manhood.

Anna then climbs to the top rope and nails a dropkick.

Anna goes for the cover.

1…2…3!

Maddox-"Congratulations Anna and Eddie now here's the P.O.V competition the rules are that you have to assemble a model size of the P.O.V the first person to do that and ring the buzzer will win The Golden Power of Veto."

Maddox-"Ready….Go!"

Orton, Anna and Eddie scrambled to their pieces to begin assembling.

**Eddie's confession**

**Eddie-"I'm trying my best to win this Veto but my ribs are killing me due to Fat Slow's spear!"**

**Eddie's confession ends.**

All three were neck and neck in assembling their pieces but Anna then finally got her puzzle assembled.

Anne begins to run to her buzzer until Ryback knocked her down with a Meat Hook.

Ryback-"Come on boss."

Randy begins to run to his buzzer but is beaten when Eddie rung his.

Maddox-"Congratulations Edward you have won the Golden Power of Veto."

Eddie-"Yes!"

Later that night.

Orton is in his room when he receives a phone call.

Orton-"Hey Hunter."

Orton-"Yeah sorry about that Veto."

Orton-"I know Eddie gonna take himself off the block… her huh ok I put her up next to Anna later Paul."

The Next Day.

Eddie-"Everybody it's time for the Veto meeting."

The houseguests enter the living room.

Eddie-"Since I won the P.O.V I have the option to veto one of the H.O.H's nominees and I decided to use the Veto on myself."

Orton-"Since Eddie veto my nominee I must pick a replacement nominee and I choose… Kaci."

Kaci then sits next to Anna in the eviction chair.

Eddie-"This Veto meeting has been adjourned."

**Anna's confession**

**Anna-"Just when I thought Randy couldn't go any lower guess what he does by putting me on the block with my only friend in this game. This is a dark day in the Big Brother house."**

**Anna's confession ends.**

**Kaci's confession**

**Kaci-"This really sucks knowing that I could face going home tomorrow and it's terrible." **

**Kaci's confession ends.**

**Who will be evicted from the Big Brother house Anna or Kaci?**

**Plus the balance of power shifts with a new Head of Household.**

**Tune in next time on WWE Big Brother 16!**


	14. WWE Big Brother 16 Episode 13

Anna as Debwood- 1999

Taylor as wweanddegrassi

Brooke Marie as randyortonfanforeva

Kaci Banks as californiadreamsx3

Dallas as nxtfan123-**Evicted**

Domino as jojoker boy

Eddie as DJ Greatness

Maddox-"Hello there Viewers watching around the world and to our live audience here tonight to see Big Brother here tonight."

Maddox-"Tonight we will see the eviction of one houseguest either Anna or Kaci will be leaving the Big Brother house ending their dream of becoming a WWE Superstar."

Maddox-"And plus we will see the crowning of a new Head of Household Champion here tonight ."

Maddox-"Well guys I'm getting pretty tired of talking so I'm gonna get on with the show Welcome to WWE Big Brother 16!"

The camera cuts inside the house where Eddie is watching tv.

Orton then comes out of nowhere and changes the channel.

Eddie-"Hey man I was watching that."

Orton-"Too bad it's my house and I watch what I want to watch."

Eddie-"Man you don't run this house."

Orton-"Allow me to correct you Eddie I am the WWE Champion, I am in the good with The COO and the Chairman and I'm the Face of….

Eddie-"That's it! I had it with you claiming to be The Face of WWE well if you are then the face is pretty damn ugly!"

Orton-"Who the hell you think you're talking too Do you know who I am?!"

Eddie-"Yeah a total jackass who has earned nothing in his life has had everything given to him and will always play second fiddle to his daddy."

Orton-"You have no idea who you're messing with I am gonna make your life a living hell."

Orton then walks off.

Eddie-"I'm gonna enjoy the ride."

Meanwhile Anna and Kai were observing their last moments together.

Anna-"Well tomorrow is Eviction."

Kaci-"Yeah it's a shame that one of us is going home it's worse that it's by Randy Orton!"

Anna-"Yeah man it's going to get worse and worse as long as he's here."

Kaci-"Well as long as one of us is still here then we gonna have to get that H.O.H and get him on the block."

Anna-"Yeah uh can we just stop strategizing for a moment cause I want to tell you something ."

Kaci-"Ok what is it?"

Anna-"I usually don't say this to a whole lot of people but it's been fun hanging out with you. You a true friend."

Kaci-"Thanks you're a true friend too."

Meanwhile Orton was still fuming about the confrontation with Eddie early.

Daniel-"Randy what's wrong with you?"

Randy-"It's those stupid little punks all of them singling us out who was the first two people evicted?!

Daniel-"Nikki and John."

Orton-"You see you need me alright you need me us we can survive in this game if we stick together I say we take the rest of them out starting tomorrow with either Anna or Kaci and then we start taking this house apart one by fu*king one so what do you say?!"

Daniel-"I'll think about it."

Orton-"Better think real good."

**Daniel's confession**

**Daniel-"Right now Randy's offer sounds like a good idea. I mean it could take me to the Final two with him man I got a lot to think about."**

**Daniel's confession ends.**

Eddie and Domino are in the backyard relaxing until Ryback and Orton came out.

Orton-"Eddie I told you I was gonna make your life hell!"

Eddie-"Know what Orton? Bring it!"

Before the 4 could go to blows the intercom comes on.

Triple H-"Houseguests I refused to allow any violence in this house and if there is I will personally evict the person out of the game and I will laugh in their face while doing it."

Eddie-"Lucky Triple H bailed you out or else I would've kicked your ass."

Ryback-"You can't talk to the Champ like that so apologize."

Domino-"Look here Ryberg we both ain't apologizing so you two should just beat it."

Orton-"Ryback come on we got better things to deal with than those two morons."

The Next Day.

Maddox-"Tonight one woman's dream ends of becoming a WWE Superstar will it be Anna or Kaci? Let's find out."

Maddox-"Hello houseguests tonight is the eviction and well I don't wanna waste time so Randy please star first."

Maddox-"Randy please cast your vote to evict."

Orton-"I vote to evict Anna."

Maddox-"Eddie please cast your vote to evict."

Eddie-"I vote to evict Kaci."

Maddox-"Domino please cast your vote to evict."

Domino-"I vote to evict Kaci."

Maddox-"Taylor please cast your vote to evict."

Taylor-"I vote to evict Kaci."

Maddox-"Brooke please cast your vote to evict."

Brooke-"I vote to evict Kaci."

Maddox-"Daniel please cast your vote to evict."

Daniel-"I vote to evict Kaci."

Maddox-"Alright the votes are in when I tally the votes the evicted houseguest will have a few moments to say good bye, gather their belongings and head out the front door."

Maddox-"By a vote of 5 to 1 Kaci you've been evicted from the Big Brother house."]

Kaci-"Bye everyone."

Houseguests-"Bye."

Maddox-"Alright houseguests head out to the backyard for the H.O.H competition.

Maddox-"This competition is a trivia about WWE and whoever is the last person standing will win the Head of Household."

The houseguests head over to their podiums.

Maddox-"Ok Question 1 who was the main event of Wrestlemania 1 A. Hogan/Mr.T vs Piper/Ordanff or B. Andre vs Big John Stud."

All the houseguests selected A.

Maddox-"Question 2. Who won the Money in the bank ladder match at Wrestlemania 26? A. Jack Swagger or B. Kane

Everyone except Brooke and Taylor selected A.

Maddox-"Correct answer is A. Taylor and Brooke are eliminated."

Maddox-"Question 3. How long was Vince McMahon's WWE Title run A. 10 days or B 1 day."

Everyone except Domino answered A.

Maddox-"The correct answer is A. Domino you're eliminated."

Maddox-"Question 3. What was the date of Wrestlemania XX A. March 14th or B March 22nd

Anna and Daniel answered A while Eddie answered B.

Maddox-"The correct answer is A. Sorry Eddie you're eliminated."

Maddox-"Ok this is the final question whoever wins will become the new H.O.H Who was the first ever Royal Rumble winner? A. Hacksaw Jim Duggan B. Hulk Hogan.

Anna answered A while Daniel answered B.

Maddox-"The correct answer is A. congratulations Anna you have won the Head of Household Championship."

Triple H-"No! NO! NO!"

Triple H takes the title from Anna.

Triple H-"There's no way that Anna deserves this title so I'm gonna do what's best for business and….

Linda-"I've had it Paul! I had it with your temper tantrums and your dictatorship and Paul remember I am the CEO of WWE and I have no other choice but to remove you from your position as COO of WWE."

Triple H-"What?! You can't do that!"

Linda-"I can and I will and if you don't want a divorce neither I suggest you leave the premise and never come back now Anna I apologize for your celebration please carry on."

**Anna's confession**

**Ann-"Yes! Triple H is outta here which means little Randy is all alone! Randy your days are numbered."**

**Anna's confession ends.**

**Who will Anna nominate for Eviction?**

**Find out next time on WWE Big Brother 16! **


	15. WWE Big Brother 16 Episode 14

Anna as Debwood- 1999

Taylor as wweanddegrassi

Brooke Marie as randyortonfanforeva

Kaci Banks as californiadreamsx3-**Evicted**

Dallas as nxtfan123-**Evicted**

Domino as jojoker boy

Eddie as DJ Greatness

Maddox-"Hello everyone I'm Raw General Manager and host of Big Brother Brad Maddox here."

Maddox-"You all saw what happened last time on Big Brother Anna won the Head of Household and she'll put up two people for Eviction tonight and also The Power of Veto will be held tonight also as well."

Maddox-"Also Triple H was relieved of his duties as WWE's COO by WWE's CEO Linda McMahon."

Maddox-"So let's get this…..

Linda-"Excuse me Brad but um since Triple H's gone which was something that was Best for Business right?"

Brad-"Yes Ma'am."

Linda-"Good now I'm going to do something that's Best for Business as well Brad you're being replaced as host of Big Brother."

Brad-"But come on I just got this job."

Linda-"No Brad you were given this job now leave or else I'll strip you of your position as Raw's General Manager."

Maddox-"Fine. Ms. McMahon."

Linda-"Good boy Brad now here's the new and _permanent _host of WWE Big Brother 16…. Stone Cold Steve Austin!"

Austin-"Thanks Linda now that was what's Best for Business and as my first decreed as Host of Big Brother is Ryback get your Neanderthal ass out of that house now!"

Ryback emerges from the house.

Ryback-"What do you want? I gotta get back to protecting Orton."

Austin-"Well Ryback sorry to say that you're no longer protecting Randy Orton if he gets his ass kicked well that's on him."

Ryback-"You can't do that I'm Ryback you nothing but a bully and I hate bullies!"

Austin-"Look here it's alright that you're concerned for your life partner and….

Ryback-"What did you just say?!"

Ryback shoves Austin.

Austin-"Well I wish you hadn't done that but then again I'm kinda glad you did."

Austin then delivers a Stone Cold Stunner to Ryback!"

Austin-"Now let's start this damn show welcome to WWE Big Brother 16!"

In the house.

The Future and Anna is shown celebrating in the backyard.

Brooke-"Happy Days!"

**Anna's confession**

**Anna-"Triple H can't no longer pull his "Best For Business" bullcrap anymore now that I have H.O.H I'm going to send Orton out of here."**

**Anna's confession ends.**

Eddie-"We got one more guy to get rid of…. Orton."

All-"Agree!"

Meanwhile Orton was having the worst time of his life in the living room.

**Orton's confession**

**Orton-"Do these dumb asses know who I am I'm Randy Fu*king Orton I'm the WWE Champion I am The Face of WWE and this is how I get treated by these pieces of crap!"**

**Orton's confession ends.**

Orton then walks to the backyard.

Orton-"You know what all of you guys are nothing but pieces of sh*t that'll never amount to nothing!"

Eddie-"Looks like someone's on edge."

Orton-"You all are nothing to me because I am and will always better than you!"

Anna-"Know what Orton just leave and stop throwing a temper tantrum and head back into the house you stupid crybaby."

Orton-"Fu*k you, you stupid bitch!"

Orton then storms off back into the house.

Daniel-"Hey Randy."

Orton-"What is it Bryan?"

Bryan-"I've been thinking a lot on your offer and I accept."

Orton-"I knew you were smart."

The Next Day.

Anna-"Everybody it's time for the nomination ceremony."

The houseguests sit around the kitchen table.

Anna-"One of my duties as Head of Household is to nominate 2 people for Eviction.

Anna pulls the first key.

Anna-"Eddie you're safe."

Eddie pulls the second key.

Eddie-"Taylor you're safe."

Taylor pulls the third key.

Taylor-"Brooke you're safe."

Brooke pulls the fourth and final key.

Brooke-"Domino you're safe."

Anna-"I nominated you Randy and you Daniel for Eviction Daniel you're a talented player but you're a huge threat to the rest of us and Randy you're just a a$$hole to everyone in the house and this nomination ceremony is adjourned."

The Next Day.

Austin-"Everybody it's time for the Veto competition."

Eddie-"Thank god Austin's back!"

Domino-"God has answered my prayers."

Daniel-"Was Vickie and Maddox that bad?"

Domino & Eddie-"YES!"

Austin-"Ok ok you can thank the heavens later but now this is the Veto competition and the houseguests that can compete are The H.O.H, The two nominees and 2 chosen houseguests."

Anna selects the first houseguest.

Anna-"Domino."

Anna selects the second houseguest.

Anna-"Taylor."

The houseguests head to the backyard.

Austin-"Houseguests this challenge is the Hangman's challenge where you must climb onto the steel cables and hold on for as long as you can and whoever stays on last will win the Power of Veto."

The houseguests got into position.

Austin-"Ready…Go!"

The houseguests then jump onto the cables and began to hold on.

After a while Daniel's hands start to shake.

Which led to Daniel's fall.

Austin-"Goatface you're eliminated."

After a while Domino slips off.

Austin-"Domino you're eliminated."

But then Vickie jumps from the roof of the Big Brother House as soon as Orton falls.

Vickie-"Hey Austin you stole my job you Texas prick!"

Austin then delivers a Stunner to Vickie and takes her into the house.

But then The Bella Twins return as snatch Anna and Taylor off and Randy jumps back onto the ropes.

Anna-"What the f*ck is your problem?!

Nikki-"You're our problem skank!"

Nikki then slaps Anna which leads to a brawl between the 4 women.

After Austin takes Vickie out the house he returns to the backyard to see Orton the only one on the ropes.

Austin-"Congrats Randy you have won the Power of Veto!"

Orton-"Yes!"

**Orton's confession**

**Orton-"I told you once I tell you again no one can stop The Face of WWE and no one can stop the WWE Champion and especially no one can stop the Viper because you'll never know when he'll strike." **

**Orton's confession ends.**

The Next Day

Orton-"Hey a$$holes it's time for the Veto meeting."

The houseguests enter the living room.

Orton-"Since I have the Power of Veto I have the option to veto one of the H.O.H's nominees and I decided to use the P.O.V on myself."

Anna-"Since one of my nominees has been veto I have to choose a replacement nominee and I choose Brooke."

Orton-"This Veto Meeting has been adjourned."

**Anna's confession**

**Anna-"So Douche Bag Orton is still in the game which is some bulls*it man I hope that one of the Future can get tommorow's H.O.H"**

**Anna's confession ends.**

**Who will be evicted from the Big Brother house? Daniel or Brooke?**

**Plus the power shifts with a new Head of Household.**

**Tune in next time on WWE Big Brother 16!**


	16. WWE Big Brother 16 Episode 15

Anna as Debwood- 1999

Taylor as wweanddegrassi

Brooke Marie as randyortonfanforeva

Kaci Banks as californiadreamsx3-**Evicted**

Dallas as nxtfan123-**Evicted**

Domino as jojoker boy

Eddie as DJ Greatness

Austin-'Tonight change happens in the house as 1 houseguest will be evicted leaving the final six."

Austin-"Plus the power shifts to when a new Head of Household is crowned."

Austin- "And….

Vickie-"What a terrible job you're doing right now."

Austin-"Just great who let your gremlin looking ass back on the show?"

Vickie-"No one I bought a ticket."

Austin-"Oh you bought a ticket?"

Vickie shows Austin the ticket.

Austin-"Oh this?"

Austin then rips Vickie's ticket up in pieces.

Vickie-"What the hell's wrong with you?!

Austin-"Know what Vickie I'm sorry I got a job for you to do on the set."

Vickie-"Cool what is it?"

Austin then heads off camera and when he returns he has a mop and a bucket.

Vickie-"Are you kidding me?!"

Austin-"Vickie the custodial staff is low and we need a new janitor and besides you'll be cleaning in the house."

Vickie-"I'm not cleaning after them morons."

Austin-"Well Vickie you snuck in during the Power of Veto competition and well that's Breaking and Entering and trespassing so Vickie it's either this or you see those two officers right there?"

Vickie-"Yeah."

Austin-"I can just stun your ass right here and give you to them on a silver platter."

Vickie-"Fine! What's my first job?"

Austin-"Clean the toilet clean the house and after all that get me a case of damn beer!"

Vickie-"Ugh!"

Austin-"Chop Chop! We don't have all night!"

Vickie then heads into the house.

Austin-"Now let's start the show! Welcome to WWE Big Brother 16!"

In the house Vickie was roaming around with the mop and bucket.

Vickie-"I can't believe this crap who does Austin think he is I'm the General Manager of Smackdown, I was the Managerial Supervisor of Raw hell I'm a Guerrero not a side show!"

Orton then walks in.

Orton-"Vickie what's wrong?"

Vickie-"Austin made me be a janitor."

Orton-"Are you kidding me? You're the most powerful woman in WWE you deserve respect not disrespect!"

Domino then walks down the hallway.

Domino-"Orton you mind keeping your voices in your head to yourself.

Domino-"What the hell is Vickie doing here?"

Vickie-"Austin made me a f*cking Janitor!"

Domino-"Really? Well The kitchen table needs scrubbing and the windows need cleaning."

Orton-"Hey you can't talk to her like that!"

Domino-"Says who? You ?"

Orton-"Yeah me."

Domino-"Well look here Daddy's boy you have had everything handed to you including that WWE Championship you have in your hand personally I know and you know that I can beat you for it."

Orton-"Oh really how about right now there's a ring in the backyard all we need is a ref and I will end your miserable existence."

Domino-"Well just bring it bitch."

Orton-"Hey Austin!"

Austin appears on the TV.

Austin-"What Orton?!"

Orton-"We need a ref I wanna kick this little piece of crap's ass and I'm willing to put my WWE Championship on the line so I can get a piece of his ass."

Austin-"Know what it's fine I'll referee this match on Orton your WWE Title is on the line.

Eddie then walks in.

Eddie-"What's with the arguing."

Orton-"Get your little red hair friend right there."

Eddie-"Orton just beat it alright."

Orton-"Whatever."

Orton then walks off.

Eddie-"What's up man What happened?"

Domino-"Orton talking trash because I was making fun of Vickie being a janitor."

Eddie-"Wait Vickie's a janitor?"

Domino-"Yeah for the house."

Eddie-"This is the greatest day of my life."

Domino-"Yeah and I'm facing Orton in a match soon."

Eddie-"Cool."

Domino-"For The WWE Championship."

Eddie-"What?!"

Domino-"Yeah Orton put his title on the line just to face me."

Eddie-"No offence man but don't you think that was a bad idea?."

Domino-"What man you don't think I can beat Orton?"

Eddie-"How about a little wager?"

Domino-"What is it?"

Eddie-"If you beat Orton.. I dye my hair red like yours."

Domino-"Cool I always imagined you with red hair."

Eddie-"Whatever if I win then you have to cut your red hair."

Domino-"Deal."

Eddie-"Deal."

Austin walks out to the backyard.

Austin-"Houseguests report to the backyard.

The houseguests walk out.

Austin-"Well it seems like Mr. Face of The WWE has made an impromptu challenge to Domino and has even agreed to put his WWE Title on the line so let's start the match and I'll be the special referee."

**Eddie's confession**

**Eddie-"All I hope is that Domino can take that Championship off of Orton even if I have red hair. Come on Domino!"**

**Eddie's confession ends.**

Domino heads out first only to be attacked by Orton.

Orton then sends Domino back first into the apron.

Orton-"You're nothing Domino!"

Orton then tosses Domino in the ring to officially start the match.

Orton attempted an R.K.O to Domino but Domino reversed and nailed a Stunner.

Domino went for the cover.

Austin-"1…2….3!"

Domino-"Yeah!"

Austin-"The winner and NEW! WWE Champion Domino Dynamite!"

**Brooke's confession**

**Brooke-"Oh My God! I can't believe it Congratulations Domino!"**

**Brooke's confession ends.**

Back in the house The Future was celebrating.

Eddie-"Yeah man congrats man you're the WWE Champion!"

Domino-"Uh Eddie remember the bet?"

Eddie-"Aw come on man this is a time for celebrating."

Domino-"Eddie…"

Eddie-"Fine give me the hair dye."

20 minutes later.

Eddie walks out the bathroom with a new hair color.

Brooke and Domino-"Oh my god….Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

Taylor-"Will y'all shut up? He still looks good to me."

Eddie-"Stop lying Taylor."

Taylor-"I'm not."

Domino-"Yeah Taylor I mean he looks like Dennis Rodman."

Eddie-"I'm gonna kill you."

The Next Day.

Austin-"Alright houseguests it is time for Eviction."

The houseguests went into the living room.

Austin-"Alright new champ Domino you're first."

Austin-"Domino cast your vote to evict."

Domino-"I vote to evict Daniel."

Austin-"Alright Rodman…I mean Eddie cast your vote to evict.

Eddie-"I vote to evict Daniel."

Austin-"Taylor cast your vote to evict."

Taylor-"I vote to evict Daniel."

Austin-"Orton please cast your vote to evict."

Orton-"I vote to evict Brooke.

Austin-"Alright houseguests the votes are in. By a vote of 3-1 Daniel you are evicted from the Big Brother house."

Austin-"Houseguests report to the outside."

The houseguests report to the outside where there was these huge giant popsicle sticks."

Austin-"Alright houseguests hop onto the sticks. The rules are that the sticks will start spinning really fast and the last one left on their popsicle stick will be crowned the new Head of Household and Anna since you are the current H.O.H you're not allowed to compete."

Austin-"Ready…go!"

The houseguests' popsicle begin to start spinning.

Domino-"I hope I don't get seasick!"

Eddie-"Me too."

Then after a while this giant tongue appears and when the stick come towards it it hits the houseguests.

Taylor-"Ugh! Stupid Tongue!"

After a while it begin to pour down cold rain.

Eddie-"Oh great what else?!"

After a while Brooke gets wiped out.

Austin-"Brooke you're eliminated."

Taylor-"Whoa!, Whoa!"

Taylor then slips off

Austin-"Taylor you're eliminated it's down to Eddie, Domino and Randy one will become Head of Household."

The next to fall was Eddie.

Austin-"Eddie you're eliminated."

Eddie-"Damn!"

After a grueling 20 minutes Domino gives in and falls off.

Austin-"Congratulations Orton you have won the Head of Household."

Orton-"I'm back in control."

The Next Day

Orton-"Hey guys it's time for the Nomination Ceremony."

Orton-"Well guys one of my duties as H.O.H is to nominate two people for eviction and I will pull the first key and so on and so forth."

Orton pulls the first key.

Orton-"Brooke you're safe."

Brooke pulls the second key.

Brooke-"Domino you're safe."

Domino pulls the 3rd and final key.

Domino-"Anna you're safe."

Orton-"I've nominated you Eddie and you Taylor for eviction for the simple fact of that I hate showmances and I really hate you two. This Nomination ceremony has been adjourned."

**Taylor's confession**

**Taylor-"It's bad enough to be on the block but to be next to the guy that you care about the most it jst really sucks."**

**Taylor's confession ends.**

**Eddie's confession**

**Eddie-"Right now at this point if I get that Veto I honestly don't know what I'll do with it but all I know is I'm going to win that Veto."**

**Eddie's confession ends.**

**Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save either Eddie or Taylor?**

**Find out next time….**

**Excuse me.**

**The voice reveals to be Austin's.**

**Austin-"Hey Vickie the toilet's messed up Clean It!"**

**Vickie-"Ok."**

**Austin-"Ok what?"**

**Vickie-"Ok Mr. Stone Cold."**

**Austin-"Thanks now back to what I was saying."**

**Find out next time on WWE Big Brother 16!**


	17. WWE Big Brother 16 Episode 16

Anna as Debwood- 1999

Taylor as wweanddegrassi

Brooke Marie as AZ-CookieMonsterLuver

Kaci Banks as californiadreamsx3-**Evicted**

Dallas as nxtfan123-**Evicted**

Domino as jojoker boy

Eddie as DJ Greatness

Austin- "Tonight here on Big Brother will be the fallout of The Nomination Ceremony, The Power of Veto Competition and expect tonight's episode to be very emotional as the houseguests will have some surprising visitors."

Vickie-"Austin.. I mean Mr. Stone Cold how long do I have to keep cleaning this damn house?"

Austin-"Until the finale you hateful bitch."

Vickie-"What did you just call me?!"

Austin-"Vickie keep cleaning before I put my foot up your ass."

Vickie-"That's it! I've had it with this whole shitty mess me as a fu*king janitor! Domino as WWE Champion! DOMINO! Are you freaking kiddin me he's lucky if he even holds the Divas title!"

Austin-"Vickie I think you need to…

Vickie-"NO AUSTIN! I will not calm down be Austin I quit!"

Austin-"Are you sure with that decision?"

Vickie-"YES!"

Austin-"Good well I had this going away present for you."

Vickie-"Really? Well what is it?"

Austin-"You might not like it."

Vickie-"Please Steve just show ne what it is Please?"

Austin-"Ok for you just close your eyes."

Vickie-"Okay."

Vickie closes her eyes.

Austin-"Ok Open."

Vickie opens her eyes to see Austin giving her the bird.

Austin-"F*ck You!"

Austin then gives Vickie The Stone Cold Stunner.

Austin then grabs Vickie and throws her off the set.

Austin-"Get the hell outta here you need to hit the streets in that outfit!"

Austin-"Now that the skank's out of the way Welcome to WWE Big Brother 16…. I'm gotta get a beer."

In the house Eddie and Taylor are in the backyard.

Taylor-"This sucks so much."

Eddie-"I know right? I mean we're both competing for the Veto tomorrow."

Taylor-"And only one of us can win it."

Eddie-"Taylor it's gonna be alright."

Taylor-"Yeah but in case it isn't I just want to say it was nice getting to know you."

Eddie-"Yeah and it was even better getting you to be my girlfriend."

Taylor giggles a little and hugs Eddie.

**Eddie's confession**

**Eddie-"I gotta be honest right now usually if someone gets the Veto they will instantly take themselves off the block but right now I ain't feeling it I might just change the course of history."**

**Eddie's confession ends.**

Meanwhile Anna was watching television when Orton walked in.

Orton-"Hey good looking."

Anna-"You know what you are this close from me kicking your ass."

Orton-"Yeah right Anna you know you want this."

Anna-"Want what a stupid pathetic little 3rd generation manwhore? Hell No now leave!"

Orton-"Might be a bad idea to get on my bad side because I can lay you out with an R.K.O right now and just like that you'll be history."

Anna-"I just about had it with your whole idea of you're being great well you know what you're nothing but a reject dumbass who will always ride his daddy's coattails."

Orton-"Look here bitch….

Austin-"Houseguests report to the living room now!"

The houseguests then walked into the living room.

Austin-"Now before we get the Power of Veto competition we decided that since it's down to the Final Six maybe it's time you receive some contact with the outside world so Taylor you're first head to the Confession room.

Taylor heads into the confession room where she sees a woman.

Woman-"Hi Taylor!"

Taylor-"Mom!"

The two embraced.

Mo,-"So how's it been?"

Taylor-"It's really amazing I'm having the time of my life and I met someone."

Mom-"Ooh give me details."

Taylor-"Mom."

Mom-"Ok Ok well you need to check this out."

Taylor's mom pulls out her Ipad and went to videos.

On the video was Taylor's 2 brothers and sisters.

All-"Hey Taylor good luck and win for us!"

The video makes Taylor cry a little.

Mom-"I love you sweetie."

Taylor-"I love you too."

**Taylor's confession**

**Taylor-"Even though I'm on the block nothing feels better than to have my mom support me."**

**Taylor's confession ends.**

Austin-"Ok Randy… .wow you have no visitors."

Orton-"Are you kidding me?!"

Austin-"Sit your ass down before I make change."

Austin-"Domino you're next."

Domino heads to the Confession room where he sees his best friend Lory.

Domino-"Hey man!"

Lory-"Hey man so how you're doing?"

Domino-"It's fine man I am the master of this game on the 2nd day I made a pretty strong alliance."

Lory-"Cool so you're hanging in there?"

Domino-"Most of the time I'm good but other times I want to rip these cameras off the fu*king walls."

Lory-"Yeah man you in the final 6 just hang in there man ok?"

Domino-"Ok."

Domino exits the Confession room.

Austin-"Ok Brooke…..you also don't have any visitors."

Brooke-"It's alright used to it anyway."

Austin-"Ok Anna you're next."

Anna enters the room where she sees her roommate Phil.

Anna-"Hey Phil."

Phil-"Hey Anna."

Phil-"So What's happening with you and Randy?"

Anna-"I can't stand hi he's such a dick to everyone and he makes me sick."

Phil-"Well to you he makes me sick but to me he is the most handsomest guy I ever seen."(**A/N Yes Phil's gay in this one and has a mega crush on Randy Orton)**

Anna-"Well you can have him."

Phil-"Thanks."

Anna-"So how the guys doing at the shop?"

Phil-"Pretty cool we're all rooting for you."

Anna-"Thanks Phil."

Phil-"Bring it home Girrrl."

Anna-"Don't ever say that again."

Phil-"Alright."

Anna exits the Confession room.

Austin-"Eddie you're last."

Eddie enters the Confession room.

Man-"What's up Youngblood?"

Eddie-"What the f*ck you're doing here?"

Man-"Just came here to see my son."

Eddie-"You're ain't no father to me you never was all you ever wanted from me was my money."

Dad-"Look that was then this is now and you need to show your father some respect."

Eddie-"I don't need to show you sh*t except the damn door so Beat It!"

Dad-"Well I seen you gotten yourself a Girlfriend."

Eddie-"Yeah so what?"

Dad-"It means you have to get your priorities straight and dump her."

Eddie-"I won't she's my girlfriend."

Dad-"Why she something to you."

Eddie-"Yeah I love her!"

Dad got up and struck Eddie in the mouth.

Dad-"You're nothing to me."

Eddie got up and struck his Dad and began to punch him.

Security walks in and pulls Eddie off of him.

Austin-"Eddie what happened?"

Eddie-"Next time if you're gonna do this mention to me who the hell shows up!"

Eddie then sits down.

Austin-"Ok guess it's time for The P.O.V and we already know that the H.O.H and two nominees are competing and I need to select 1 houseguest to compete."

Austin selects the first ball.

Austin-"Anna you're in."

Austin-"Alright houseguests head to the backyard."

The houseguests head to the backyard.

Austin-"Alright houseguests the rules are that all 4 of you will be standing on a platform and you will be hit by tennis balls and baseballs and if you falls off then you're eliminated and the last one standing will win The Golden Power of Veto."

Austin-"Alright houseguests Ready…..go!"

The sports balls then began to hammer the houseguests at full speed.

After a while one of the baseballs struck Orton in the lower region and Orton fell off.

Austin-"Orton you're eliminated."

And then Taylor falls.

Austin-"Taylor you're eliminated. We're down to Eddie and Anna whoever remains standing will win The Golden Power of Veto."

And after 1 hour and 30 minutes Anna falls off.

Austin-"Congratulations Eddie you have won the Golden Power of Veto!"

Back In The House.

Taylor-"Eddie what happened in there?"

Eddie-"Nothing."

Taylor-"Come on Eddie please tell me.

Eddie-"Fine you might want to sit down for this."

Taylor-"Ok."

Eddie-"The person in the Confession room was my dad."

Taylor-"And?"

Eddie-"Well I always hated him he always begged me and my mom for money and he was never around and then he had the nerve to say that I need to get my priorities straight."

Taylor-"About what?"

Eddie-"I'm getting to it. He said that I need to dump you and focus on winning and I said I can't because I love her and I said that you can't control me and…..

Taylor-"What did you just say?"

Eddie-" I said that my dad can't control me."

Taylor-"No you said that you loved me."

Eddie-"Well I do love you."

Taylor then gives Eddie a passionate kiss.

Taylor-"I love you too."

The Next Day.

Eddie-"Houseguests it's time for the Veto meeting.

The houseguests entered the living room.

Eddie-"Since I won the Veto I have the option to use the Veto to either take myself or Taylor off the block and I came to a decision."

Eddie-"I decided to use the Power of Veto on… Taylor."

Taylor-"What? Are you sure?"

Eddie-"I'm really sure."

Eddie then hands Taylor the Veto.

Orton-"Since Eddie decided to Veto one of my nominations must choose a replacement nominee and I choose Brooke."

Brooke takes her place in the Eviction chair.

Taylor-"This Veto meeting has been adjourned."

**Taylor's confession**

**Taylor-"I can't believe what Eddie did for me I'm just speechless right now."**

**Taylor's confession ends.**

**Domino's confession**

**Domino-"I am in a really rough spot right now My girlfriend and my best buddy is on the block I don't know what to do."**

**Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House? Brooke or Eddie?**

**Plus The power shifts with a new Head of Household.**

**Tune in next time on WWE Big Brother 16!**


	18. WWE Big Brother 16 Episode 17

Anna as Debwood- 1999

Taylor as wweanddegrassi

Brooke Marie as AZ-CookieMonsterLuver

Kaci Banks as californiadreamsx3-**Evicted**

Dallas as nxtfan123-**Evicted**

Domino as jojoker boy

Eddie as DJ Greatness

Austin- "Tonight here on Big Brother will be The Eviction Ceremony and the power shifts with a new Head of Household and also a shocking surprise."

Austin-"And also….

Before Austin could finish his sentence Vince McMahon walked onto the stage.

Austin-"Hey What the hell you doing here Vince?!"

Vince-"Look here Austin this doesn't concern you alright it's just involves some business."

Austin-"What business?"

Vince-"It involves the WWE Championship."

Austin-"So it involves Domino and Randy Orton."

Vince-"Yeah."

Austin-"Well then I'm making it my business."

Vince-"What you can't do that."

Austin-"Yeah I can because one I'm the host of this show which makes this MY show and two I was the Special Ref in that match so yeah it involves me as well."

Vince-"What in the hell is your reason to be making decisions?

Austin-"Well since the fact I can kick your old wrinkled ass whenever I want so I suppose that's my one and only reason."

Vince-"Whatever alright let's just get this over with."

Austin-"Yeah exactly."

In The House

Domino and Orton are in a heated argument.

Orton-"You know your hair color is stupid right?"

Domino-"No but I tell you what is stupid."

Orton-"What?"

Domino-"Your WWE Career."

Orton-"Do you know how stupid you sound right now?! Do you know the level of greatness I achieved in WWE?!"

Domino-"Yeah including losing your WWE Title to me in less than a minute."

Orton-"That's it! I'm sick of your attitude you wanna go right here right now?!"

Domino-"You are damn right!"

Before Domino and Orton would go at it Austin appears on the screen.

Austin-"Domino, Orton we need you guys out here now."

Vince-"And bring the WWE Championship."

Orton-"Looks like you're in trouble."

Domino-"Screw you bitch."

Outside the house.

Austin-"You're such a dumbass you know that right?"

Vince-"Screw you Austin."

Austin-"Just shut up and let's get this over with alright?"

Orton and Domino walk outside.

Domino-"So what's this about and why I'm with this a$$hole?"

Orton-"Who are you calling a$$hole with you and your stupid red hair!"

Vince-"Ok enough arguing! Damnit!"

Vince-"I'm here to address the WWE Championship issue."

Domino-"What issue I beat him with the Stinging Stunner and won the title in less than a minute so there isn't an issue?"

Vince-"Well see Domino you're not an active member on the WWE roster and the title match was nothing but an impromptu challenge."

Domino-"So what are you saying?"

Orton-"You're not very bright aren't you?"

Domino-"That's it I'm sick of your ass always talking sh*t"

Vince-"Gentlemen we need to discuss this issue and get it out the way so we can all move on."

Vince-"Now Domino since the title change didn't happen well you must hand over the WWE Title to me right now."

Domino-"Are you serious?"

Vince-"Yes Mr.. Dynamite I'm sorry about this situation but you must hand over that championship at this moment."

Domino looked down at the championship for a moment.

Domino-"Well I guess we're gonna have problems then because I'm not handing over this title."

Vince-"Yes you are."

Domino-"NO!"

Vince-"Well you forced me to do this but I'm doing what's best for business so Orton."

Orton turns Domino around and hits a R.K.O.

Austin-"Hey What the hell are you doing?!"

Orton picks up the title belt and nails Austin from behind with it.

Vince-"Now this is Best for….

Linda-"VINCENT KENNEDY MCMAHON!"

Vince-"Oh Crap."

Linda walks on the stage and she doesn't look very happy.

Linda-"Remember what I told Paul Vince?!"

Vince-"Yes."

Linda-"And now you coming on here claiming you know what's Best for Business well you know what you don't!"

Orton-"You cannot talk to him like that he's the chairman of WWE and I'm the face of….

Linda slaps the living hell out of Orton.

Linda-"SHUT UP!"

Linda-"Now I'll make the decision regarding the WWE Title is that clear?"

Vince-"Yes Ma'am."

Linda-"Good now neither Orton nor Domino will be WWE Champion."

Vince-"You can't do that!"

Linda-"I can because if you try to stop me you'll end up be my Ex-Husband so I decided that at the finale in a sanctioned match will be Randy Orton vs. Domino Dynamite for the vacated WWE Title no matter who's the winner of Big Brother."

Linda begins to walk off when…

Linda-"Oh Vince, Randy?"

Both-"What?"

Linda-"Turn around."

Orton and Vince turn around and both received Stunners from Domino and Stone Cold.

Austin-"Well you wanna get a beer?"

Domino-"I'm 19."

Austin-"Oh well wanna start the show with me?"

Domino-"Sure."

Both-"Welcome to WWE Big Brother 16!"

Austin-"Well I'm getting a beer I just get you a root beer or something."

Domino-"Alright."

In The House.

Eddie walks into the living room where he sees Brooke.

Eddie-"Brooke you alright?"

Brooke-"Yeah just one of us is going home tomorrow."

Eddie-"Yeah which leaves 3 of us to get Orton back for getting oe of us out."

Brooke-"Yeah."

Eddie-"Well it was nice getting to know you."

Brooke-"You too."

Anna then walks into the room.

Anna-"Hey guys I have this really cool idea to get Randy."

Eddie-"What is it?"

Anna-"Trust me you'll find out."

Anna then makes a phone call.

Anna-"Hey you there yeah he said he wants you tonight how long will it take for you to get her oh ok Bye."

Anna then walks into the H.O.H room.

Anna-"Hey Randy."

Orton-"What the hell do you want?"

Anna-"I know this really hot girl that says that she wants to rock your world tonight and trust me she's really good."

Orton-"You're serious."

Anna-"Yeah but she wants to do it with the lights off."

Orton-"Sure Thanks Anna."

Anna-"No problem."

Later that Night.

Anna hears a knock on the door.

Anna-"Good you're here."

Person-"Thanks I can't believe it."

Anna-"Yeah but the lights will be out."

Person-"Fine by me."

Anna-"Oh and have a girly voice."

Anna knocks on the H.O.H room.

Orton-"Come in."

Anna-"Hey Randy my friend's here to see you and she's really excited to see you."

Orton-"Well send her in."

Person-"Thank you so much Anna."

Anna-"You're welcome….Phil."

The Next Morning.

The houseguests shook with a loud scream.

Orton-"AHH!"

The houseguests scattered around the living room.

Domino-"What the hell was that?!"

Eddie-"Must be coming from upstairs."

The houseguests went upstairs into the H.O.H room.

Once they went in they made a shocking discovery.

Orton-"Anna what the f*ck?!"

Anna-"Oh I forgot to tell you this man right here is my friend Phil."

Phil-"Hello baby."

Anna-"And he's a really big fan and has a mega Man-crush on you and well I called him up and he showed up as a lady and well to cut to the point you screwed a man."

Orton-"Get the Hell out of here! ALL OF YOU!."

The houseguests began to leave when…

Phil-"Oh and by the way honey I filmed it."

Orton-"What?!"

Phil-"Yeah and you weren't that good anyway."

Orton then angrily slams the door.

Orton-"SH*T!"

Later That Day.

Austin-"Good evening Houseguests."

All-"Good evening Austin."

Austin-"Well tonight's Eviction Night and as you all know neither Nominee can vote nor The H.O.H can't vote unless in the event of a tie so Taylor you're up."

Austin-"Taylor please cast your vote to evict."

Taylor-"I vote to evict Brooke."

Austin-"Anna please cast your vote to evict."

Anna-"I vote to evict… Eddie."

Austin-"Domino please cast your vote to evict."

Domino-"I vote to evict….Brooke."

Austin-"Alright Houseguests the votes are in the evicted houseguests will have a few moment s to gather their belongings say goodbye and head out the door by a vote of 2 to 1 Brooke you're evicted from the Big Brother House."

Domino-"I'm sorry Brooke."

Brooke-"It's ok I forgive you."

Brooke-"Bye Everyone."

Austin-"Alright Houseguests head to the backyard."

Austin-"Ok the rules for this H.O.H competition is to last the longest on the ropes while wearing skates(A/N I'm running out of competition ideas.) and the last one to remain standing will become the new Head of Household."

Austin-"Ready….go!"

The ropes began to spin.

**Eddie's confession**

**Eddie-"Now my whole town knows that I'm horrible on skates but hey I'm gonna try and win this."**

**Eddie's confession ends.**

Eddie then accidently slips and falls.

Austin-"Eddie you're eliminated."

After a while Domino slips off.

Austin-"Domino you're eliminated it's down to Anna and Taylor one will become the new Head of Household."

2 hours later Anna falls.

Austin-"Congratulations Taylor you are the new Head of Household."

Taylor-"Yes I did it!"

The Next Day.

Taylor-"Houseguests it's time for the Nomination Ceremony."

The houseguests enter around the living room table.

Taylor-"One of my duties as H.O.H is to nominate two people for Eviction and I will pull the first key and so on and so forth."

Taylor pulls the first key.

Taylor-"Eddie you're safe."

Eddie pulls the second and final key.

Eddie-"Domino you're safe."

Taylor-"I've nominated you Anna and you Randy for Eviction you two are very good players and I wish you the best of luck in the Veto and this Nomination Ceremony has been adjourned."

Austin-"Houseguests report to the living room right this minute."

Domino-"What the hell's this?"

Eddie-"Who knows?"

The houseguests enter the living room.

Austin-"Houseguests I have an announcement after the next Eviction the previous 4 evicted houseguests will have one more chance to win the game the 3 out of 4 houseguests are Kaci, Daniel and Brooke. So good night Houseguests."

Domino-"Whoa."

Eddie-"This is crazy."

**Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save either Anna or Orton?**

**Who will get a shot at Redemption and reenter the house?(After Next's week Eviction.)**

**Find out Next Week on WWE Big Brother 16!**


	19. WWE Big Brother 16 Episode 18

Anna as Debwood- 1999

Taylor as wweanddegrassi

Brooke Marie as AZ-CookieMonsterLuver**-Evicted**

Kaci Banks as californiadreamsx3-**Evicted**

Dallas as nxtfan123-**Evicted**

Domino as jojoker boy

Eddie as DJ Greatness

Vickie-"Good evening Houseguests I'm….

Stagehand-"SECURITY!"

Vickie immediately runs off the stage.

Stagehand-"Excuse me hello there great viewers um we regret to inform you that Stone Cold Steve Austin will not be here tonight due to personal reasons here tonight but we thought with our brains and came up with the best replacement for Austin at this time."

Stagehand-"Please welcome the temporary host of WWE Big Brother 16….The Rock!"

"IF YOU SMELL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING!"

Stagehand-"Rock it's great that you're…..

Rock-"First of all Shut your candy ass up! And Finally The Rock has come back to WWE Big Brother 16!'

Rock-"So The Rock's has a question for you."

Stagehand-"Me?"

Rock-"No Kermit The Frog of Course you jackass!"

Stagehand-"Ok so what's the question?"

Rock-"Do you like dancing?"

Stagehand-"What?"

Rock-"You heard The Rock he said do you like dancing?"

Stagehand-"Well Yes."

Rock-"Who do you dance to?"

Stagehand-"Well Nicki Minaj, Miley Cyrus…..

Rock-"What in the blue hell did you just say?!

Stagehand-"i..I

Rock-"Know what forget it Rock's here to help out his buddy Stone Cold with some of the show and what kind of dances you do?"

Stagehand-"Well I kinda do twerking."

Rock-"Good lord you're coming out The Rock don't play that alright so just do a dance."

Stagehand-"What?"

Rock-"Look this is The Rock's show They're out here to have a good time and see some entertainment."

Stagehand-"So what happens if I don't comply?"

Rock-"If you don't comply The Rock's gonna take this microphone, shine it up real nice and stick it straight up your candy ass!"

Stagehand-"Alright."

The Stagehand then began doing a really ridiculous dance.

Rock-"SWEET CREAM ON AN ICE CREAM SANDWICH! What in the blue hell are you doing?!"

Rock-"Know what just do Head, Shoulders, Knees and toes. Alright?"

Stagehand-"Alright."

The Stagehand did the head, shoulders ,knees and toes.

Rock-"Freeze on your toes. Say Hey to your family and friends."

Stagehand-"Hey Mom."

Rock-"Good now get your monkey ass out of The Rock's picture!"

Rock then kicks The Stagehand off the stage.

Rock-"You….sick…freak!"

Rock-"Know back to the matter of business here The Rock is here to entertain the fans but don't think for 1 split second at the drop of the dime The Rock will layeth the smacketh down on all their candy ass!"

Rock-"And to Randy Orton a little piece of advice Know your Role and Shut your damn mouth!"

Rock-"The Rock has nothing else left to say but we all know now that Randy Orton's gay!"(A/N Not my opinion.)

Rock-"IF YOU SMELL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING!

Rock-"And Welcome to WWE Big Brother 16!"

In The House.

Orton-"Just great it was bad enough we have Austin as a host now we also gotta deal with this a$$hole?!"

Domino-"Well we're all fine with Rock as temporary host and speaking of A$$holes you sure know a lot about that huh Randy?"

Orton-"That's it I'm gonna kick your red hair ass to the depths of hell!"

Domino-"Enough talking I just wanna fight."

Domino takes Orton down and begins to throw rights and lefts on him.

Security had to enter the house and separate Domino from Orton.

Domino-"I'm right here bitch!"

Domino breaks free and delivers one last kick to The Face of WWE.

Domino-"Well The Face of WWE is clearly bleeding."

Orton has a bloody nose and split lip.

Orton-"Get the hell away from me!"

Orton shoves Security away from him.

When Domino head upstairs Orton attacks him from behind.

Orton-"You ain't that tough now aren't you?!"

Orton repeated to stomp on Domino's head until once again Security seperates Orton from Domino.

Orton then walks downstairs.

**Domino's confession**

**Domino-"I've had it! Orton thinks he's getting the better of me I am not allowing him to get the satisfaction!"**

**Domino's confession ends.**

Domino then backs up against the wall and leaps from the top of the railing and landing on Orton.

Security-"Separate them!"

Domino-"It's fine relax."

Security backed off a little until Domino delivered one last kick to Orton's head.

Domino-"Now I'm done."

The Next Day.

Orton is shown downstairs on the couch and has a swollen face.

Anna then walks downstairs.

Anna-"Ugh Domino really kicked your ass didn't he?"

Orton-"Get the hell away from me!"

Anna-"Alright."

Eddie and Domino are shown in the hallway upstairs.

Eddie-"The downfall of Randy Orton has begun."

Domino-"Testify to that."

Later in the day.

Rock-"Houseguests it's time for The Veto competition."

The houseguests reported to the living room.

Rock-"Well as you all know in the competition only The H.O.H. The two nominees and 1 houseguest can compete so since Taylor's H.O.H she'll get to choose."

Taylor pulls the ball out of the bag.

Taylor-"Domino."

Rock-"Alright it's time!"

The houseguests reported to the backyard.

Rock-"Alright Houseguests this challenge's rules is that you must spin around 15 times and be able to knock down those 4 pins and since there are 4 of you 2 will face each other in separate rounds and whoever's the winner of those rounds will face each other in the final round and whoever wins that round will win the Golden Power of Veto."

Rock-"Since Taylor's the H.O.H she can pick who she wants to face."

Taylor-"Orton."

Orton-"Fine by me."

Rock-"Ready…set…go!"

Orton and Taylor begun to spin rapidly for fifteen seconds.

Both began to run to the court.

Taylor and Orton threw their first ball and both nailed their first pin.

Orton hits his second pin while Taylor misses her second one.

Domino-"Come on Taylor."

Orton hits his third pin while Taylor hits her second.

Orton then hits his last pin and Taylor hits her 3rd.

Rock-"Congratulations Orton you going to the final round, Taylor you're eliminated."

Taylor-"Damnit."

Rock-"Ok Anna, Domino you're next."

Rock-"Ready…go!"

Domino and Anna then begun to spin for fifteen seconds.

Domino and Anna then began the challenge.

Domino and Anna then made their first pins.

Domino and Anna then made their second pins.

Domino and Anna made their third pins.

Anna misses while Domino makes his fourth pin.

Rock-"Congratulations Domino you're heading to the final round against Orton."

Rock-"Domino,Orton you're ready?"

Both-"Yeah!"

Rock-"Go!"

Orton and Domino spun for fifteen seconds and made their way to the court.

Both make their first pins.

Both make their second pins.

Both make their third pins.

Orton misses while Domino makes his last pin.

Rock-"Congratulations Domino you have won The Golden Power of Veto!"

**Domino's confession**

**Domino-"Ha I beat Orton today and I'm going to be the prime reason that he hits the bricks tomorrow night!"**

**Domino's confession ends.**

Later That Night.

Orton is upstairs and he's looking pissed off.

**Orton's confession**

**Orton-"You know what? I have had it with everyone in this house making me the bad guy so you know what since I'm going home I'm going to raise hell before I leave!"**

**Orton's confession ends.**

Orton then heads downstairs.

Orton-"Hey everybody listen up!"

The 4 other houseguests make their way into the kitchen.

Orton-"You all are nothing but stupid hypocrites!"

Domino-"What the hell you're talking about?"

Orton-"I'm talking about everyone in this room."

Eddie-"Really explain how we're hypocrites."

Orton-"Simple let's start with Anna the reason she wants me out so bad is because she knows that she'll never amount to the greatness or level that I'm at!

Orton-"And sweet little Taylor the girl who does no wrong well listen up babycakes your little world doesn't matter to me and you're nothing and will always be nothing!"

Orton-"And Domino yeah you want to act like you're this cool guy when you're just a little boy who's nothing but a red headed punk."

Orton-"And last but certainly least Eddie the guy who's had little impact on the house except being in a group and getting a girlfriend but really you're still just a sad little premature baby in the hospital who is nothing to the world."

Eddie-"Well you wanna know what _I_ think of you?"

Orton-"I already know what you think of me."

Eddie-"No you already know what the rest of them think of you but not me and I'm gonna say what I have to say to your face like a man unlike you."

Orton-"Please I'm not a man I'm the ….

Eddie-"Shut Up and listen alright just for one second you think the whole world revolves around you well guess what it doesn't alright?"

Eddie-"I hate guys like you who think that just because they're rich and just because they have power they can do whatever they want and when they see that red light they take it just like you."

Eddie-"Unlike us you're in this for the fame, for the money and not in it because you love it!"

Eddie-"The biggest difference between you and this whole house is not because of money nor fame it's because unlike you We love this business so much that we don't want to disrespect it's legacy and tradition and we're in this business because we love it and I'm not just speaking for us I'm speaking for Dallas, Kaci and everyone else that is in this game so that they can realize their dream."

Eddie-"And you know what that all what I just said was an Impact sleep tight on that one."

The Next Day.

Domino-"Houseguests it's time for the Veto meeting."

The houseguests enters the living room.

Domino-"After everything that happened last night I decided not to use the Veto on anyone."

Domino-"This Veto meeting has been adjourned."

**Orton's confession**

**Orton-"Well looks like I'm heading out the door and well I just don't care anymore."**

**Orton's confession ends.**

**Anna's confession**

**Anna-"YES! My Plan has finally worked Orton's heading out the door and I hope he doesn't win the Redemption contest."**

**Who will be evicted from The Big Brother House? Randy or Anna?**

**Who will find Redemption and reenter the Big Brother House?**

**Plus The power shifts with a new Head of Household.**

**Tune in next time on WWE Big Brother 16!**


	20. WWE Big Brother 16 Episode 19

Anna as Debwood- 1999

Taylor as wweanddegrassi

Brooke Marie as AZ-CookieMonsterLuver**-Evicted**

Kaci Banks as californiadreamsx3-**Evicted**

Dallas as nxtfan123-**Evicted**

Domino as jojoker boy

Eddie as DJ Greatness

Rock-"Hello Houseguests and welcome to the live Eviction."

Rock-"Tonight we will see The Eviction of either Orton or Anna plus The power shifts tonight with a New Head of Household."

Rock-"And last and certainly not least 4 houseguests will compete for a shot at Redemption as they'll fight to get back into The Big Brother House."

Rock-"The 4 houseguests are Kaci, Daniel and Brooke and the fourth houseguest will be the one that's evicted in tonight's episode."

Rock-"Welcome to WWE…..

Austin-"Hey What the hell you doing on the show Rock?"

Rock-"Austin they chose The Rock to replace you as the host of this show."

Austin-"What?"

Rock-"The Rock Says that…

Austin-"What?"

Rock-"The Rock says that he….

Austin-"WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?!"

Rock-"First of all back off from The Rock and secondly we've only been this close for a couple of minutes and The Rock can already identify that your breath does indeed smell like…. STRUDEL!."

Austin-"Well if you get out of my face I'm gonna take this mic, shine it up sideways, turn that sumbitch sideways and knock you in the damn head with it and hit you with The Stone Cold Stunner and grab 1 beer, 2 beers, 3 beers, 4 beers, 5 beers, 6 beers , 7 beers ,8 beers, 9 beers, 10, beers, 11 beers, 12 beers , 13 beers.

Rock-"Ok that's enough damn beers!"

Austin-"Hell son I wasn't half way finished I was going to go up to 100 to 300 beers."

Rock-"Damn you're an alcoholic well since you wanna start a fight The Rock is gonna take his size 13 boots, lube it up real nice, turn that sumbitch sideways and stick it straight up your rudy poo candy ass!"

The Director walked on the stage.

Director-"Guys! Guys! Guys!"

Rock & Austin-"What?!"

Director-"You are the worst hosts ever I'm gonna give the people what they want! Johnathan Coachman!"

Coachman-"Thanks Director now will you two bozos hit it before The Coach loses his temper and believe me you don't wanna know what happens when The Coach losses his temper!"

Austin and Rock then walked off the stage.

Coachman-"Good now let's get down to business."

Austin and Rock returned and jump Coach from behind.

Rock-"Have you lost your damn mind?!"

Austin-"Yeah did you actually think we'll listen to you?!"

Coachman-"Guys let's talk about this!"

Austin-"Time for talking's over!"

Austin grabs Coachman and hits The Stunner.

Rock-"Oh The Rock want some of this!"

Rock grabs Coachman and hits The Rock Bottom.

Rock and Austin then turned their attention to the Director.

Director-"Oh No!"

Rock-"Get Him!"

The Director runs off the stage while Austin and Rock chased him.

Finally Rock grabs The Director and takes him back on stage.

Rock then locks in The Sharpshooter.

Director-"AAH! LET GO!"

Rock-"Say The Rock's your daddy."

Director-""The Rock's my daddy!"

Austin-"Now that's out of the way say that Rock and I can co-host this show."

Director-"OK! OK! YOU GUYS CAN CO-HOST!"

Austin-"Rock let him go."

Rock then releases The Sharpshooter.

Austin & Rock then toss The Director off the stage.

Austin-"Now that piece of business is out of the way let's handle that other piece of business."

Rock-"Yeah let's do that."

Both-"Welcome to WWE Big Brother 16!"

In The House.

**Domino's confesion**

**Domino-"Being in this house you can just cut the tension with the knife because not only someone's going home tonight but someone who was evicted in the past is coming back tonight man this is really getting down to the wire."**

**Domino's confession ends.**

Austin-"Houseguests it's time for the Eviction ceremony."

The houseguests reports to the living room.

Orton-"Oh great Co-hosts."

Rock-"Shut it Orton anyway tonight's Eviction night and as well as you all know that neither nominee can vote nor can The H.O.H vote unless in the event of a tie so Domino you're first."

Austin-"Domino cast your vote to evict."

Domino-"I vote to evict Orton."

Rock-"Eddie please cast your vote to evict."

Austin-"Why would you say please? It's like you're begging or something."gs

Rock-"First of all The Rock's not begging alright it just sounds polite unlike your redneck bald-headed candy ass."

Austin-"Shut it up movie star."

Eddie-"GUYS!"

Austin-"Oh just cast your vote to evict."

Eddie-"I vote to evict Orton."

Austin-"Alright houseguests the votes are in the evicted houseguests would have a few moments to gather their belongings say goodbye and walk out the door."

Rock-"By a vote of 2 to 0 Orton you're evicted from the Big Brother House."

Orton-"Whatever I'm coming back later on."

Austin-"Alright so the 4 are now in the 4 competing for Redemption will be Kaci, Daniel, Brooke and Orton here tonight."

Rock-"Ok so houseguests head out into the backyard."

The Houseguests head out to the backyard.

Austin-"Ok now the 4 previous evicted houseguests Kaci, Brooke, Daniel and Orton come to the backyard."

Kaci, Brooke, Daniel and Orton head out to the backyard.

Rock-"Alright Houseguests this contest is called The "Off The Wall" Challenge this is not only the H.O.H competition but the reentry competition so whoever is the last one standing on the reentry competition will not only enter back into the game but will immediately by placed into The H.O.H competition."

Austin-"Ok so here's the rules You must stand onto a platform and catch these balls going at 34 miles per hour and if you fall off the platform you're eliminated and Taylor since you're the current H.O.H you cannot compete in this contest."

Rock-"Houseguests get ready and start."

The houseguests then begin to start the contest.

Then the platform starts to rise.

Then Daniel misses the ball and falls off.

Rock-"Daniel you're eliminated and you're not reentering the house."

Daniel-"NO! NO! NO!"

Daniel then walks off.

Eddie then falls.

Austin-"Eddie you're eliminated."

Brooke then misses the catch and falls.

Rock-"Brooke you're eliminated."

Domino then falls.

Austin-"Domino you're eliminated."

After a while Anna then falls.

Rock-"Anna you're eliminated it's down to Kaci and Orton one will enter back in the house and in the process will win the Head of Household."

After 30 grueling minutes Orton falls from the platform.

Austin-"Orton you're eliminated. Kaci congratulations you have reenter the game and you're the new Head of Household."

Kaci-"Yes!"

Back In The House.

Kaci-"It feels so good to be back."

Anna-"Congratulations and Welcome back."

Kaci-"Yeah so who a huge threat in the house?"

Anna-"Well Domino and Eddie became huge threats to the house."

Kaci-"So we're gonna put them on the block."

Anna-"Good plan."

The Next Day.

Kaci-"Houseguests it's time for The Nomination Ceremony."

Kaci-"One of my duties as H.O.H is to nominate two people for Eviction and I will pull the first key and so on and so forth."

Kaci pulls the first key.

Kaci-"Anna you're safe."

Anna-"Thanks Kaci."

Anna pulls the second and last key.

Anna-"Taylor you're safe."

Kaci-"I've nominated you Domino and you Eddie for Eviction you two have played this game to the maximum but at the same time you guys are also serious threats to the game and that's my explanation for nominating you guys."

Kaci-"This Nomination Ceremony has been adjourned."

**Domino's confession**

**Domino-"So for the 2****nd**** time I'm on the block along with Eddie like I said before it sucks but I'm going to win and get that Veto and save myself."**

**Domino's confession ends.**

**Eddie's confession**

**Eddie-"Right now at this point all I see myself doing is getting that Veto and keeping myself safe and making it to the Final two."**

**Eddie's confession ends.**

**Who will win The Power of Veto and will it be used to save either Domino or Eddie?**

**Find out next time on WWE Big Brother 16!**


	21. WWE Big Brother 16 Episode 20

A/N-"Guys with all of your ideas coming in just like immediately I'll try to use them all but I can't do it at once due to a lot of things happening so I'm gonna try and use them and if I don't then I'm apologize but enough rambling here's Chapter 21."

Anna as Debwood- 1999

Taylor as wweanddegrassi

Brooke Marie as AZ-CookieMonsterLuver**-Evicted**

Kaci Banks as californiadreamsx3

Dallas as nxtfan123-**Evicted**

Domino as jojoker boy

Eddie as DJ Greatness

Rock-"Finally The Rock has come back to WWE Big Brother 16!"

Rock-"This is The Rock The Most Electrifying Host in all of Big Brother!"

Austin-"Slow it down asswipe don't forget we're hosts of this show too you know."

Rock-"Yeah whatever The Rock was going to go over what happened last time on Big Brother."

Austin-"Ok well then go ahead Champ."

Rock-"Ok so…."

A guy walks on to the stage.

Rock-"Who in the blue hell are you?"

Person-"I'm David Otunga Randy Orton's lawyer."

Austin-"Ah just great what is it?"

Otunga-"Well my client Mr. Orton is suing Big Brother for Stress, unfair treatment and a conspiracy to cheat him out of his WWE Championship."

Rock-"Well The Rock wants to know what's in it for Orton to avoid a lawsuit?"

Attorney-"Well he said for him to drop the lawsuit well then he must be unevicted and sent back into the house."

Austin-"Are you kidding me?!"

Rock-"Hang on a second. Houseguests report to the living room."

In The House.

Domino-"Wonder what this crap's all about."

The Houseguests head into the living room.

Rock-"Hey Houseguests."

All-"Hey Rock."

Austin-"Hey this stupid jackass named David Otunga is here and he says that Orton will sue everyone if he doesn't get allowed back into the house and into the game."

Eddie-"Are you kidding me?

**Domino's confession **

**Domino-"Great Orton was to bitch and complain and get the stupid bitch David Otunga being his lawyer and his stupid little attorneys involved in this crap. Guess Orton is a spoiled crybaby bitch."**

**Domino's confession ends.**

Kaci then quickly gets an idea.

Kaci-"Hey Anna."

Anna-"Yeah."

Kaci-"Didn't Orton sleep with Phil?"

Anna-"Hell Yeah even filmed it."

Kaci-"Good cause I have an idea."

Anna-"Great minds think alike huh?"

Kaci-"Sure does."

Anna-"Hey Rock."

Rock-"Yeah Anna."

Anna-"Do you think that we can get him on the phone?"

Rock-"Let The Rock find out."

Rock-"Hey asshole can they at least get Orton on the phone?"

Otunga-"Fine as long as there are no death threats nor stupid prank calls or whatever those kids do today."

Rock-"Hey Guys."

Rock-"The stupid lawyer…

Otunga-"I AM A Lawyer!"

Austin-"Shut up bitch."

Rock-"Well the whiny lawyer says that you can get a phone call from Orton."

Anna-"Cool."

The phone starts ringing.

Anna-"I got it."

Anna-"Hello."

Orton-"What the hell do you want Anna?"

Anna-"I want to know why the hell you want back into the house."

Orton-"Because I got cheated they cheated me out of my WWE Title, cheated me in the Veto and Redemption competition I deserved to win I'm the Face of WWE."

Anna-"Yeah whatever jackass I'm here to offer a proposition."

Orton-"I don't have to listen to a damn word you say."

Anna-"Well you have to because this involves everything that's important to you."

Orton-"What the hell are you talking about?"

Anna-"Remember the time you slept with Phil?"

Orton-"First of all you tricked me into believing that it was a girl."

Anna-"It? Wow you're still a dick well as it turns out Phil filmed the sex."

Orton-"So what?"

Anna-"That means if you even try anything to get back into the game well then the video goes on the internet."

Orton-"You can't do that you bitch!"

Anna-"Well I can and just did so see you at the finale Orton bye."

Orton-"Fu*king bitch!"

Anna then walks back into the living room.

Kaci-"Took care of it?"

Anna-"Better believe it."

Otunga-"I believe that it's my client's best interest to pursue with the lawsuit and further more….

Otunga's phone begins to ring.

Otunga-"Excuse me for a second Gentlemen."

Otunga-"Hello Mr. Orton."

Orton-"Yeah look David I think it's in my best interest to cancel the lawsuit."

Otunga-"What?! Are you kidding me did you know how many hours I had cut back for you?!"

Orton-"I know that but I think the best course of strategy is to no longer pursue the lawsuit Goodbye Mr. Otunga."

Orton hangs up the phone.

Otunga-"Randy wait!... Damnit!"

Austin-"So since Orton no longer needs you well then I guess it's time for you to get your bow tie stupid ass the hell off the stage.

Austin then gives Otunga a Stunner and The Rock gives Otunga a Rock Bottom.

Rock-"Let's get rid of this trash."

Together Rock and Austin tosses Otunga off the stage.

Both-"Welcome to WWE Big Brother 16!"

Austin-"Hey houseguests it's time for the Veto competition."

The houseguests head out to the back.

Rock-"Now before you 5 compete in this Veto competition The Rock wanted to inform you all that next week will be the final Power of Veto competition so we're just informing you guys so let's get started."

Austin-"This rules for this competition is that you have to fill your container with as much water as you can get from one side of the yard and get back to your court to fill the container up. And when it gets to the top you have to pop the cork and ring the buzzer whoever does it first will win The Golden Power of Veto."

Rock-"Ready…Go!"

The 5 houseguests then shot straight across the backyard to get the water.

20 Minutes Later.

Rock-"It's a close race between Domino, Eddie and Kaci."

**Eddie's confession**

**Eddie-"Right now I'd have to get this Veto for personal reasons but not just for me."**

**Eddie's confession ends.**

**Kaci's confession**

**Kaci-"I am getting close to winning the Veto and keeping the nominations safe. I have to win this."**

**Kaci's confession ends.**

Domino and Eddie had filled their containers.

Eddie pops the cork a second later before Domino and rung the buzzer.

Austin-"Congratulations Eddie you have won The Golden Power of Veto."

Kaci-"Damn."

Eddie-"Sweet."

**Domino's confession**

**Domino-"Right now this is bittersweet for me I mean I'm happy that Eddie's won the Veto but I could be going home at this point."**

**Domino's confession ends.**

**The Next Day.**

Eddie-"Hey Houseguests it's time for The Veto Meeting."

The houseguests reports to the living room.

Eddie-"Well since I won the Power of Veto I have the option to Veto one of the nominations so I decided to use The Power of Veto on ….. Domino."

Domino-"What?"

Eddie-"You're safe man."

Domino accepts The Power of Veto.

Kaci-"Well since one of my nominations has been Vetoed I must choose a replacement nominee and I choose Taylor."

Domino-"This Veto meeting has been adjourned."

**Domino's confession**

**Domino-"Wow I can't believe what Eddie did for me I really owe him."**

**Domino's confession ends.**

**Who will be evicted from The Big Brother House Eddie or Taylor?**

**Plus the power shifts with a new Head of Household.**

**Tune in next time for WWE Big Brother 16!**


	22. WWE Big Brother 16 Episode 21

A/N "Ok before I start off Chapter 22 for 'Big Brother" I created this poll to see who was the favorite houseguest on Big Brother which would be on my profile you can vote up to 4 times and I'll reveal the winner on the Big Brother finale and also I decided that the finale will be with the 3 final houseguests so enough babbling let's start with Chapter 22 of WWE Big Brother 16!"

Anna as Debwood- 1999

Taylor as wweanddegrassi

Brooke Marie as AZ-CookieMonsterLuver**-Evicted**

Kaci Banks as californiadreamsx3

Dallas as nxtfan123-**Evicted**

Domino as jojoker boy

Eddie as DJ Greatness

Austin-"Hello there Viewers welcome to the show."

Austin-"Tonight another member of The Future and a showmance will be broken as Eddie and Taylor are once again nominated for Eviction."

Rock-"And also tonight we'll determine The Final Four which already has Anna, Kaci and Domino in it."

Austin-"And also the balance of power will be shifted with a new Head of Household."

Austin-"And also tonight I will have the evicted houseguest right with me after their eviction."

Rock-"So enough with the blabbering let's get started with the….

Austin-"Oh No! What are you doing back?!"

Otunga-"I'm here to file a lawsuit."

Rock-"Didn't Orton cancel the lawsuit?"

Otunga-"Yeah but this lawsuit is filed by me."

Austin-"For what?!"

Otunga-"Well for bodily harm, assault and many other charges should I continue?"

In The House.

Domino-"What the hell he's doing back?!"

Eddie-"I don't know but he's getting on my damn nerves."

Taylor-"You know what I'm tired of talking excuse me for a second."

Domino-"Where's she going?"

**Back Outside.**

Austin-"Look how about you just leave and don't ever come back?"

Otunga-"I know that but you guys are worth a lot of money for this A-List star."

Taylor then walks out of the house.

Otunga-"Well look what we have here a little girl well what do you want The man of your dreams?"

Taylor-"No."

Taylor then punches the hell out of Otunga.

Rock-"Damn! Nice hit kid."

Taylor-"Thanks."

Taylor then walks back into the house.

Austin-"Hey Security."

Security approaches the stage.

Austin-"Hey can you guys carry this piece of crap to the outside?"

Security-"No problem sir."

Security then drags the still unconscious Otunga off the stage.

Austin-"Well might as well start the show."

Rock-"Yeah might as well."

Both-"Welcome to WWE Big Brother 16!"

Back Inside The House.

Domino-"Hey Eddie can I talk to you for a sec?"

Eddie-"Sure man what's up?"

Domino-"Uh so what you took me off the block instead of yourself?"

Eddie-"Well it comes to a point in this game that Friendship is more important than winning the game and besides you have a better shot at winning than me."

Domino-"Well I wanted to say thanks for that and also for helping me in this game."

Eddie-"No problem if it wasn't for you I would've been gone a long time ago."

Taylor then enters the room.

Taylor-"Hey uh Domino can I talk to Eddie for a second?"

Domino-"Yeah I leave you two alone."

Domino then exits the room.

Eddie-"So uh what you want to talk about?"

Taylor-"Um I just wanted to say that it was nice knowing you and having you for a boyfriend."

Eddie-"Thanks and uh it was nice getting to meet you and having you for a girlfriend and I'm really gonna miss you."

Taylor-"I'm gonna miss you too."

The Next Day.

Austin-"Houseguests it's time for The Eviction ceremony."

The houseguests report to the living room.

Rock-"Alright houseguests this is the nomination ceremony and as you know neither nominee can vote and The H.O.H can vote only in the event of a tie so Domino you're up first."

Austin-"Domino cast your vote to evict."

Domino-"I vote to evict Taylor."

Rock-"Anna please cast your vote to evict."

Austin-"There you go with please again."

Rock-"Whatever! Anna cast your vote to evict."

Anna-"I vote to evict Eddie."

Austin-"Ok Houseguests there was a little problem the votes are tied at 1 apiece so Kaci since you're H.O.H you must decide who's not going to The Final 4."

Kaci-"Well you guys are really great competitors and have played this game with all heart but only one of you guys can make it so I'm truly sorry for this but I vote to evict Eddie."

Eddie-"Well see you guys at the finale."

Domino-"Bye Eddie."

Eddie-"See you man."

Taylor-"Bye Eddie Love you."

Eddie-"Love you too Taylor."

Eddie-"See you guys later."

Austin-"Hey Eddie."

Eddie-"Hey Austin."

Austin-"So how you're feeling right now?"

Eddie-"Honestly Steve I feel just fine right now congrats to them making it to the Final Four."

Austin-"You came into this game and immediately along with Domino created an alliance called The Future with Taylor and Brooke." Right?"

Eddie-"Right on the money I wanted to be with an alliance because in this house you can't make it alone you need that group to help you."

Austin-"You used the P.O.V twice but not on yourself but on Taylor and Domino why?"

Eddie-"Well I used it on Taylor because she's the girl of my dreams and I wanted her to stay in this game, Domino well he's my best friend and that matters more to me than winning this game."

Austin-"So what's next for you?"

Eddie-"Well all I can tell you is that this isn't the end for me and that one day I'm going to make it."

Austin-"Well good ol Stone Cold wishes you all the success in the world and your houseguests made you a little going away video.

**Domino's part**

**Domino-"Eddie man you were a true friend and was like a brother to me see you in the future brother."**

**Domino's part ends.**

**Kaci's part**

**Kaci-"Eddie I'm really sorry about this whole situation but I had to do what I had to do. I'm really going to miss you and see you soon."**

**Kaci's part ends.**

**Anna's part**

**Anna-"Eddie I like to say it was a pleasure getting to meet you and it was rough with Orton harassing us but you're a great person and I wish you all the success in the world."**

**Anna's part ends.**

**Taylor's part**

**Taylor-"Eddie I wanted to say that I'm really will miss you it was great having you as a boyfriend you are truly a great person and I love you."**

**Taylor's part ends.**

Eddie-"That was awesome Thanks guys."

Austin-"Well Eddie we'll see you at the finale and stick around for The H.O.H competition."

Rock-"Ok Houseguests it's time for the Before and After competition where everything that has happened in WWE and Big Brother and there will be 6 questions and whoever has the most points at the end of the competition will win the Head of Household and Kaci since you're the current H.O.H you cannot compete.

Rock-"Ok Question 1 Did Edge become WWE Champion before or after Christian left WWE?"

Anna, Domino and Taylor all step on After.

Rock-"The correct answer is After you all have earned a point."

Rock-"Question 2 Did John Cena win his first title before or after Randy Orton won his first title?"

Anna, Domino and Taylor all stepped on After.

Rock-"Correct answer is After you all have 2 points."

Rock-"Ok 3rd question Did Mr. McMahon won his first WWE Title before or after Triple H won his first?"

All stepped on after.

Rock-"Correct answer is After. You all have 3 points."

Rock-"Ok 4th question Did Eddie and Taylor become a couple Before or After The Future was formed?"

All stepped on After.

Rock-"The correct answer is After. You all have 4 points."

Rock-"Ok 5th question Did The Brie/Anna fight happened Before or After Nikki went home?"

All stepped on After.

Rock-"Correct answer is After. You all have 5 points."

Rock-"Ok Last question Did Dallas went home before or after John did?"

All stepped on After.

Rock-"Correct answer is After you all have 6 points."

Rock-"Ok this is sudden death houseguests grab your chalkboards.

Rock-"What time did Rey Mysterio win the 2006 Royal Rumble at?"

Domino answered 62:12 Anna answered 60:00 Taylor answered 61:59.

Rock-"The correct answer is 62:12 congratulations Domino you have won The H.O.H"

Domino-"Yeah Baby!"

The Next Day.

Domino-"Houseguests it's time for the nomination ceremony."

The houseguests reported around the kitchen table.

Domino-"One of my duties as H.O.H is to nominate two people for Eviction and I will pull the first key and that person would be safe."

Domino pulls the first and only key.

Domino-"Taylor you're safe."

Taylor-"Thanks."

Domino-"I nominated you Anna and you Kaci for Eviction you guys have played an amazing game and you guys deserve to win this game but I need to help my strategy in this game so This Nomination Ceremony has been adjourned."

**Anna's confession**

**Anna-"Well I'm on the block which sucks like always but I'm going to win the Final P.O.V and I'm going to the final 3."**

**Anna's confession ends.**

**Kaci's confession**

**Kaci-"Well being on the block with Anna sucks I hate it but at this point of the game I need to worry about myself and win that Veto."**

**Kaci's confession ends.**

**Who will win The Final Power of Veto and will it be used to save either Anna or Kaci?**

**Plus Who will be in The Final 3?**

**Tune in Next time on WWE Big Brother 16!**


	23. WWE Big Brother 16 Episode 22

Anna as Debwood- 1999

Taylor as wweanddegrassi

Brooke Marie as AZ-CookieMonsterLuver**-Evicted**

Kaci Banks as californiadreamsx3

Dallas as nxtfan123-**Evicted**

Domino as jojoker boy

Eddie as DJ Greatness**-Evicted**

Austin-"Hello there Fans of WWE, Fans of Big Brother whatever welcome to the show tonight we will have The Final Power of Veto competition of the season as well as The Eviction tonight."

Rock-"Cut Cut Cut!"

Austin-"What the hell are you doing?!"

Rock-"First of all Steve your monologue is off track."

Austin-"First of all don't ever call me Steve it's Stone Cold son and if you ever tell good ol Stone Cold what to do again I will smack those little sunglasses off your face and toss your mealy mouth ass the hell off this stage!"

Rock-"Ok first of all use some Tic-Tacs because your breath is really kicking badly and two your character is off it's not redneck enough and basically you're acting like a phony."

Austin-"Me?! A Phony?!"

Rock-"Yeah don't act surprised no wonder The Rock's a better actor then you!"

Austin-"I'm not ever gonna be involved in this."

Rock-"Well you're just gonna stand there and listen to The Rock! The Rock has made Fast 5, Pain and Gain, Walking Tall, The Rundown. The Scorpion King face it The Rock's A-List you're B-List so basically The Rock's a living walking tall star baby!"

Austin-"Oh really A-List? Your punk ass made Doom."

Rock-"Shut up about that!"

Austin-"Ok look here you went from being a wannabe islander to a revolutionary to The People's Champion to The Corporate Sellout to Movie Star/ Hollywood Sellout need I continue?"

Rock-"Well you know what The Rock is a sellout alright?!"

Austin-"Wow you're actually admitting you're a sellout?"

Rock-"Yeah Rock has sold out thousands of movies around the world!."

Austin-"You make me sick every time I have to co-host this damn show with you!"

Rock-"Can we just start the damn intro to the show?!"

Austin-"FINE!"

Rock-"FINE!"

Austin/Rock-"Welcome to WWE Big Brother 16!"

Austin-"I can't wait till next week I won't have to deal with your ass anymore."

Rock-"Yeah same here Candy Ass."

Austin-"Punk ass movie star."

In The House.

Kaci and Anna are upstairs in the room.

Kaci-"Well looks like tomorrow's do or die for one of us?"

Anna-"Yeah not only The Veto's at stake but a place in the final 3 also at stake as well."

Kaci-"Well I just wanted to say good luck and I'm going to give it everything I have to win and I hope you do the same as well."

Anna-"Yeah not only will I give it my best but I'm going to win that Veto."

**The Next Day.**

Austin-"Houseguests report to the backyard."

The houseguests report to the backyard.

Austin-"Well houseguests this is the _Final _Power of Veto for this season so give it all you got and try to win!"

Austin-"So this competition is called the "Hangwall challenge where your hands will be hanging from a steel cable while your feet will also be standing on another wire the last houseguest to remain on the wire will win the final Golden Power of Veto."

The houseguests then prepared themselves.

Austin-"Houseguests are you all ready?"

All-"Yeah!"

Austin-"Go!"

The houseguests then begun the competition

Then after a few moments The houseguests were then sprayed with cold freezing water.

Domino-"Aw Sh*T!"

Then Domino becomes the first to fall.

Austin-"Domino you're eliminated."

Then after a few moments Kaci was the next to fall.

Austin-"Kaci you're eliminated it's down to Anna and Taylor."

**Anna's confession**

**Anna-"I'm trying my hardest to hold on to these ropes but the water is almost taking my feet from under me. I have to stay on this f*cking wires for as long as I can."**

**Anna's confession ends.**

Then the water wipes Anna's feet from under her.

Austin-"Anna you're eliminated Congratulations Taylor you have won The final Golden Power of Veto!"

Later that day.

Taylor-"Houseguests it's time for The Veto meeting."

The houseguests reported to the living room.

Taylor-"Well after a long hard decision I have come to the decision to NOT use the Veto on neither Anna or Kaci."

Taylor-"This Veto meeting has been adjourned."

Austin-"Houseguests Breaking News we are going to start off this Eviction ceremony right now!"

Kaci-"Oh crap."

Austin-"So Domino you're up first."

Domino heads to the confession room.

Austin-"Domino cast your vote to evict."

Domino-"I vote to evict Kaci."

Austin-"Well the votes are in The evicted houseguest would have a few moments to gather her belongings say goodbye and head out the front door."

Austin-"By a vote of 1 to 0 Kaci you're evicted from The Big Brother house."

Kaci then hugs Anna.

Kaci-"Thanks for being such a great friend."

Anna-"Don't mention it."

Kaci-"Bye everyone."

All-"Bye."

Kaci then heads out to the front of the house.

Austin-"Hey Kaci."

Kaci-"Hello Austin."

Austin-"Well throughout this whole season you have been a major player in this game getting rid of strong players like Nikki, John and Brie but then Orton got to you but you won the Redemption contest along with winning H.O.H and making it to the final 4 before Domino sent you packing so how you're feeling right now?"

Kaci-"Well honestly Austin I'm proud of my performance in this game I busted my ass off and was lucky enough to make it to Final Four and yes I made a lot of strong move in this game because I'm secretly an evil genius."

Austin-"Well congratulations Kaci we'll see you at The finale next week so see you all next week."

Back In The House.

Anna-"Final 3."

Taylor-"Yeah."

Domino-"Well good luck guys."

**Who will be the winner of The final Head of Household competition?**

**Plus who will be the new Undisputed WWE Champion Orton or Domino?**

**Plus The winner of WWE Big Brother 16 will be decided either Anna, Taylor or Domino. **

**Tune in Next time on The Finale of WWE Big Brother 16!**


	24. WWE Big Brother 16 Episode 23 Finale

Anna as Debwood- 1999

Taylor as wweanddegrassi

Brooke Marie as AZ-CookieMonsterLuver**-Evicted**

Kaci Banks as californiadreamsx3**-Evicted**

Dallas as nxtfan123-**Evicted**

Domino as jojoker boy

Eddie as DJ Greatness**-Evicted**

Austin-"Hello WWE Fans tonight is the finale of WWE Big Brother 16 where one person will realize their dream and become a WWE Superstar or Diva and this is breaking news the winner will also take home $500,000!"

Austin-"And also tonight Randy Orton will face Domino Dynamite to decide who is the Undisputed WWE Champion."

Austin-"So Stone Cold ain't gonna waste no more time..

Rock-"Hold up hold up hold up!"

Austin-"You're just gonna interrupt Good ol Stone Cold during the finale of Big Brother are you just stupid or crazy?"

Rock-"Well first of all The Rock's not crazy."

Austin-"Well I think…

Rock-"IT DOESN"T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!"

Austin-"Wow so original and not boring bullcrap."

Rock-"Whatever you forgot one major announcement involving The Head of Household competition."

Austin-"Well What is it?"

Rock-"Well…

Austin-"What?"

Rock-"Well..

Austin-"What?"

Rock-"Will you let….

Austin-"What?"

Rock-"Can you please stop…

Austin-"WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?!"

Rock remained quiet for a moment.

Austin"Talk."

Rock-"Are you done with the….

Austin-"WHAT?!"

Austin-"Ok now I'm done."

Rock-"Ok now as The Rock was saying The breaking news on the H.O.H is that it will be three parts which means whoever wins the first part will advance to the third part while the other two compete in the 2nd part and the winner of that will meet the winner of the first part in the third part to see who will win the Final H.O.H of the season."

Austin-"Sounds like a good idea but before we head to the first part we got one more thing to do."

Rock-"Yeah you ready?"

Austin-"I was born ready."

Rock/Austin-"Welcome to WWE Big Brother 16!"

Austin-"Man that line sucked"

Rock-"Yeah who in the blue hell wrote that line?!"

Some man then runs from the stage.

Rock-"Know what just forget him."

Austin-"Agree."

In The House.

**Anna's confession**

**Anna-"Tonight's the final H.O.H competition and it's basically do or die for me at this point if I can't win then I'm gone i have to win this H.O.H."**

**Anna's confession ends.**

**Taylor's confession**

**Taylor-"Right now it's down to the final 3 and now I love Domino like a brother but I won't go easy on him tonight is the night for me I have come too far to lose now I'm winning this H.O.H."**

**Taylor's confession ends.**

**Domino's confession**

**Domino-"Now I know tonight I have a lot on my plate well guess what I just don't care I'm gonna give it my all in this I'm tired of coming up short tonight I'm going to make this night my moment!"**

**Domino's confession ends.**

Austin-"Hey houseguests report to the roof."

The 3 houseguests head out to the roof.

Austin-"First I like to say congrats to all 3 of you for coming this far and wish you luck in this H.O.H contest here tonight."

Austin-"Here are the rules you three will compete separately in this obstacle course and whoever has the fastest time will go on to the 3rd part of this H.O.H competition."

Austin-"Ok you must first hanglide all the way to the backyard and then you must crawl through the barbed wire and then you must climb over the rope fence and then you must find 3 flags in the backyard and ring the buzzer."

Austin-"So Domino you're up first."

Domino-"Let's do this."

Domino then hanglides from the roof.

Domino-"Holy Crap!

Domino then lands on the backyard but is caught in the hanglide equipment.

Domino-"Sh*t."

Domino then finally gets out of the equipment and begins to crawl through the barbed wire fence.

Once Domino finished the barbed wire he then begun to climb the rope fence.

After that Domino then searches through the backyard to find the 3 flags.

Domino finally finds the 3 flags and rings the buzzer.

Austin-"Congrats Domino your time is 4:23."

Austin-"Ok Taylor you're next!"

Taylor then hanglides from the roof and to the backyard.

Taylor then made a quick dash through the barbed wire fence and then made her way up the rope fence.

Halfway up Taylor's leg get tangled in between the ropes.

Taylor-"Damnit!"

Taylor finally gets her leg untangled and continued her way up the fence.

Once Taylor got through with the rope fence she made her way through the backyard to find the three flags.

Taylor then finds the 3 flags and rings the buzzer.

Austin-"Congrats Taylor your time was…. 3:25 Domino I'm sorry but you won't be going to the 3rd part."

Austin-"Anna you're last Ready…Go!"

Anna then quickly hanglides to the backyard and she quickly hurried her way through the barbed wire fence.

Anna then proceeds to climb the rope fence.

Once Anna was finished with the rope fence she made her way through the backyard.

Anna then finds the 3 flags and rung the buzzer.

Austin-"Congrats Anna your time was…. 2:55 congratulations Anna you're headed to the 3rd part of the H.O.H contest later this evening Taylor, Domino you guys must compete in the 2nd part of the H.O.H Contest which starts now."

Austin-"Ok the rules are that you must identify the order of eliminations in this show correctly in the fastest amount of time."

Austin-"So Domino you're up first Ready..GO!"

Domino then quickly sorts through the puzzle and rings the buzzer but was wrong.

Domino-"Crap!"

After a while Domino finally got the order of eliminations correctly.

Austin-"Congrats Domino your time was 3:30 so Taylor you must beat this time in order to advance to the 3rd part of The Head of Household contest."

Austin-"Taylor ready….GO!"

Taylor quickly made her way to the puzzles to find out the order of Evictions.

After a while Taylor figures out the puzzle.

Austin-"Congratulations Taylor your time was 3:35 sorry Taylor you were 5 seconds off so you won't advance to the 3rd part of The Head of Household competition so Domino you will meet Anna in the final Head of Household competition."

Domino-"Cool."

Austin-"So Domino, Anna this is the final H.O.H competition and so we need to test your history of WWE there will be 5 questions so here we go."

Austin-"Who was the first Royal Rumble winner in 1988?"

Anna-"Hacksaw Jim Duggan."

Austin-"Correct 1 to 0."

Austin-"Question 2 what was the main event of Wrestlemania IV?"

Domino-"Randy Savage vs. Ted Dibiase."

Austin-"Correct score is 1 to 1."

Austin-"Ok 3rd question Who did Vince McMahon screwed at Survivor Series 97?"

Anna-"Bret Hart."

Austin-"Correct score is now 2 to 1 if Anna gets this next question right she will win the Final Head of Household."

Austin-"Ok 4th question Who knocked out Bart Gunn at Wrestlemania XIV?"

Anna-"Butterbean."

Austin-"Congratulations Anna you have won The Final Head of Household."

Anna-"Yeah!"

In Front of The House.

Rock-"Now that Anna has won The Final H.O.H she's guaranteed herself a spot in The Final 2 but who will join her there Taylor or Domino let's find out."

Back In The House.

Austin-"Anna it's time for your decision."

Anna-"Well you guys have played this game with all hearts and I have respect for the both of you and I'm choose to evict Domino."

Domino-"It's alright been a hell of a ride."

In Front of The House.

Rock-"Before we bring out the evicted houseguest The Rock would like to bring back the 8 other evicted houseguests Eddie, Brooke, Kaci, Dallas, The Bella Twins, John Cena, and Daniel Bryan."

Rock-"Well welcome back houseguests and who did you think was evicted tonight?"

Eddie-"My guest has to go with Anna because with Domino and Taylor in an alliance there's no question that she was evicted."

Cena-"Well how did you think it could be Anna? Could be that little bastard Domino or the slut Taylor?"

Eddie-"Know what Super Cena shut up with you and your stupid 5 moves of Doom you're just mad because we got rid of you early!"

Nikki-"Hey you can't talk to him like that!"

Brooke-"Will someone shut this hooker up?!"

Rock-"GUYS ENOUGH WITH THE ARGUING! Let's find out who's the 10th member of The Jury."

Domino then walks out.

Cena-"Told your little ass!"

Eddie-"Can it Hogan wannabe!"

Rock-"Well Domino The Rock knows you played this game with all heart and courage and The People would like to know how did you came up with this?"

Domino-"Well I…

Orton then jumps Domino from behind.

Rock-"What the hell are you doing?!"

Orton-"Shut it Movie Star!"

Orton then tosses Domino into the ring to start the match.

For the next few minutes Orton dominated Domino.

Orton then went to the top rope but missed the crossbody.

Domino then made it to his feet and nailed Orton with a high kick.

Domino then shot Orton off the ropes and nailed a back body drop.

As Domino was heading on the apron Orton sneaks up on him and hit The Hangman's DDT.

Orton-"GET UP YOU BASTARD!"

As Orton was setting up for the R.K.O….

Person-"Hey Randy remember me?

The person walks out and it reveals to be Phil.

Phil-"Yeah um I have a surprise for all of you here and watching at home check this out."

Phil plays the video of him and Orton having intercourse.

Cena-"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Orton-"Hey cut that sh*t off right now!"

Domino then turns Orton around and hits The Stinging Stunner.

The referee makes the count.

"1…2…3!"

Domino-"YEAH!"

Rock-"The winner of the Undisputed WWE Champion Domino Dynamite!"

Once Domino left the ring Orton snatches a mic.

Orton-"You know what I'm done with this show! I'm done with WWE! I deserve better than this crap I QUIT!"

Later On.

Austin-"Well ladies and gentlemen it's time for the moment everyone's been waiting for this season. There can be only one winner either Taylor or Anna will realize their dream and become a WWE Diva and in the process win $500,000 and that decision lies in the hands of The Jury."

Rock-"So let's get this show on the road Brie you're first."

Brie-"I vote for this person because they played the best game and deserves this."

Brie then put her vote in.

Nikki-"I personally don't give a crap about both of you so I'm voting for the bitch who didn't piss me off the most."

Anna/Taylor-"Bitch."

Cena-"Well I'm voting for this person because they played this game with integrity even though they make me sick."

Cena then put his vote in.

Daniel-"Well this person truly has heart for this game and they deserve this."

Daniel then put his vote in.

Dallas was next.

Dallas-"Well since I wasn't here for much long so I'm just voting for the girl who's the hottest."

Dallas then put his vote in.

Brooke-"Well I like to vote for this person because of their hard work and determination."

Brooke then puts her vote in.

Eddie-"I'm voting for this person because I believe they truly are what this game's really about hard work and never giving up."

Eddie then puts his vote in.

Kaci-"This person has been a tremendous help in me making it to the final 4 she's truly a great friend to me in and out of the house."

Domino-"Well I'm voting for this person because they are truly great as a person and as a human being and they deserve this opportunity."

Domino then puts his vote in.

Austin-"Well Anna, Taylor the votes are in you need 5 to win the show so let's see Brie's vote."

Austin-"Brie votes for Anna 1 to 0."

Austin-"Nikki votes for Taylor. 1 apiece."

Austin-"Cena votes for Anna." 2 to 1."

Austin-"Daniel votes for Anna. 3 to 1."

Austin-"Brooke votes for Taylor 3 to 2."

Austin-"Eddie votes for Taylor. 3 to 3."

Austin-"Domino votes for Taylor. 3 to 4."

Austin-"Kaci votes for Anna. 4 to 4. The next vote wins."

Austin-"Dallas votes for…Anna congratulations Anna you have won Big Brother 16!"

Anna-"Oh My God!"

Taylor-"Congratulations."

Anna and Taylor then walks out of the house and a huge celebration for Anna begins.

Austin-"Congratulations Anna you have won Big Brother 16 and you are the newest WWE Diva."

Anna-"I can't believe this right now!"

Eddie then walks over to Taylor.

Eddie-"Hey you're alright?"

Taylor-"Yeah I'll be fine it was just Anna's night that's all."

Eddie-"Yeah but I wanna make this your night too."

Eddie then gets down on one knee.

Eddie-"Sorry about this Anna but I gotta do this. Taylor ever since I met you I knew that you were the girl of my dreams and I want to be with you forever and I know you want a new chapter in life and I want to be in that chapter so Taylor Ryan will you marry me?"

Taylor-"Oh God Eddie….Yes I marry you!"

Rock-"Well looks like there's a Big Brother wedding in the future."

Austin-"Yeah yeah there's one last award when America picked who was their favorite houseguests the top three were Kaci, Anna and Taylor and the winner that'll receive $25,000 will be Taylor."

Taylor-"Cool."

Austin-"Well this season been filled with ups and downs twists and turns and lots of random new hosts but it's all been waiting for this moment right here tonight thanks for tuning in on WWE Big Brother 16! See you guys later and That's The Bottom line because Stone Cold Says So!"

**A/N-"Ok Guys this was the last chapter of WWE Big Brother 16! I wanted to take this time out to thank all the writer who was involved in this story because honestly if it wasn't for them then my story probably would've never come to life. So see you guys later and should I do a sequel to this? I don't know but see you guys in the future.**

**From DJ Greatness.**


End file.
